


Are We Enough?

by Gremlin2Gizmo29



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Ali the lawyer, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt, Krashlyn kids, Smut, surf shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin2Gizmo29/pseuds/Gremlin2Gizmo29
Summary: Ali is a lawyer who doesn't have time for her family. Ashlyn is juggling two kids and a surf shop. Ashlyn just wants Ali to be present but Ali just doesn't show up. Ashlyn it done with it and Ali's world will start to crumble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea floating around my head..... Let me know what you think!

“Come on Addy!!!!! You got this A!” Ashlyn screamed at her daughter from the stands. Ashlyn was supporting her daughter at her very first high school varsity soccer game. She was the first freshman to start on the varsity team in 15 years. She wasn’t going to miss it for the world. Ashlyn would glance down at her phone every 2 minutes to see if Ali had text. She promised she would be here today.

 

**Ashlyn: where are you???**

**Ashlyn: You promised Addy you would be here Ali??**

“Mama”

 

Ash Turned to her left to look at her 12-year-old son Devon.

 

“Yeah Dev?”

 

“Don’t waste your time Mama, she isn’t coming. Addy already called it.”

 

Ashlyn was taken back from her son’s response. This just amped up her anger towards Ali.

 

“Hey she could just be running late. Want to beat Add sc-“

 

**GOAAAALLLLLLL!!!!! BY FRESHAMN ADDISON HARRIS!!!**

Devon and his mother jumped up from their seats yelling and screaming their girls name. The Hawks ended up winning the game 2-0. After the game Ashlyn and Devon waited for Addy to finish up in the locker room and they recounted the goals and the highlights. Once Addy meet the pair they headed to Ashlyn Jeep.

 

“So how does Pete and Maria’s sound for our goal scorer?”

 

Devon and Addy both cheered for pizza with delight. They sat at their normal booth in the fair right corner of the Italian restaurant. Ash watched her kids talk about the game and how this season was going to be epic. The blonde got lost in thought think about Ali. She didn’t understand why her wife missed such an important match for their girl.

She just wished that Ali would have just shown up or be present in general. She knew her wife worked her ass off but she was missing way too much of the kids lives.

 

It was about 9:30 when the Harris’ made it home. Ashlyn was able to get the kids upstairs with ease tonight as they 2 kids were wiped out from the day. When she went to go check on Devon he was already passed out with one leg under is surfboard comforter and one on top. Ashlyn chuckled at her son and put both legs under the comforter and gave him a kiss n the forehead. The next room she went to was Addison’s. She could see a light on and knew she was working on homework when she walked in to see her at her desk.

 

“hey Add, can I sit for a sec?”

 

“Sure Mama. What’s up?”

 

“Well little dude I wanted to let you know how well you played tonight. You really showed those older girls who was boss on the pitch.”

 

Ashlyn watched as her daughter just played with her pencil in her hand and nodded.

 

“Don’t you think so?“

 

Addison just shrugged her shoulder and looked up at her mother. She looked just like Ali with those Whiskey brown eyes and long brunette hair in a bun on her head. It really shocked Ashlyn how much Addison and Ali looked alike. Finally, Addison broke their silence.

 

“Mama I think I could use a few more touches on the ball each day. Even run more drills in the backyard at night.”

 

“Woe kid lets slow down here. You’re going to kill yourself with all the practicing and lose your love of the game. You have twice as much talent than any girl on the pitch tonight. Why do you think you need more practice?”

 

Addy just stared at her hands in her lap. She could look at her mom in the eyes anymore.

 

“Add talk to me… What’s going on in there?” Ashlyn asked while taping on her daughter temple.

 

“I want to be better Mama. I want to get a call up for the U Teams and that wont happen if I don’t work hard. I know I can be even better if I worked harder. I just want you to be proud of me Mama. And …”  Addy took a breath and blinked back her tears before continuing.  “And maybe mom will see how good I am and actually come to my games.”

 

Ashlyn just stared at her daughter. She was reach a new level of angry with Ali. Ashlyn was fucking livid.

 

“Hey baby girl don’t cry. She loves you and wants to be at your guy’s games. You know she is just busy with work.”

 

Addy laughed and angrily wipes her tears away.

 

“You always fucking stick up for her Mama.”

 

“Watch your mouth Addison Kelley!”

 

“No Mama! Both Devon and I can see how sad you are all the time. She is never home for dinners but you always seat out a plate for her and I know you keep hoping she will come through the door. Fuck she hasn’t been around for months. I am fucking sick and tired of it!”

 

Ashlyn stands up from her daughter bed and heads to leave. Ashlyn was struggling to keep it together because her daughter just called her ass out. Ash turned before she walked out.

 

“Addy watch your mouth when you are talking to me. Do you understand me ?!”

 

Addison nodded at her mother because she knew she was pissed.

 

“Also your mom works her ass for this family. Yes, she could try harder to be home more but she is doing the best she came.”  Ashlyn snapped.

 

Addison has never really seen her Mama anger like she is right now.

 

“Ok Mama. I’m sorry.”

 

The blonde knew how her daughter felt. She felt even more neglect from her wife. She raising two kids on her own and trying to juggle running a business as well. Thank god for Kelley and Alex for help her out with the surf shop and her kids.

 

She walked to Addison and pulled her into a hug. “I love you Addison Kelley. Get some sleep.”

 

“Love you more Mama. Good night and I am sorry.”

 

 

Ashlyn walked down stairs to wait in the living room for her wife to come home. Her missing the game was not ok. It wasn’t ok that their daughter thins they she need to get better so her mom will actually come to see her play. Addison shouldn’t feel that way. No child should. She turned the TV on and waited. Midnight rolled around and still no Ali. Ashlyn called Ali’s cellphone and got the voicemail.

 

“Ali its almost 12:30 where the hell are you? I haven’t heard since this afternoon when you promised me you would be at Addy’s game. You better have a good fucking reason for skipping out on her. Call me back.”

 

Ashlyn was livid. When she just got a text from Ali 20 minutes later.

 

**Ali: Having to stay late. Don’t wait up.**

 

**Ali: I know I messed up Ashlyn.**

She couldn’t believe her wife of almost 20 years couldn’t even call her to let her know she wasn’t going to be home on time let alone not showing up to her daughter’s game.

 

2 am rolls around and Ashlyn heard their bedroom door open from cross the hall. She didn’t want to sleep in their bed. She was too angry to be there when Ali got home.  She could her Ali whispering her name across the hall but she stayed put. This wouldn’t be the first time Ashlyn slept in the guest room to get her point across to the Lawyer. She heard footsteps coming closer to the guest room and the door opening.

 

“Ash???”

 

Ashlyn didn’t move a muscle. She squeezed her eyes closes and prayed Ali would just go but of course Ali didn’t.

 

“Ashlyn I know you’re awake.” Ali said flipping the lights on.

 

“Ali am not in the mod to talk ok. Just got to bed.”

 

“Why are you sleeping in here? I get you’re pissed but –“

 

Ashlyn sits up in bed with eyes of fire.

 

“Oh Ali I am more than pissed. I’m fucking livid right now. You promise me that you would be there today. Not only did you promise me but Addy too. You can break a commitment with me but you fucking better not break a promise to your CHILD!”

 

Ashlyn just stared at Ali waiting for an answer.

 

Ali rolls her eyes.

 

“Ashlyn you know that I can’t always be there for the kid’s activities and so do they. Yes, I promise to go but something at work came up. She will have other games. This is her first year in high school. she will have plenty that I can make. So please stop making me feel like shit for missing her game. “

 

Ashlyn laughed dryly.

 

“Ali she thinks that she needs more practice so she can be good and you will actually go to her games. Our children should be able to look up in the stands and she both their parents there.”

 

Ali just stares at her wife.

 

“Also Ali tonight was her first game of the season as a varsity starter. So today was a big deal so don’t try to brush it under the rug. So Please go to our room and sleep. I am so tired of having this conversation with you. I am over it and this.”

 

Ashlyn pulls the comforter and rolls to face away from her wife. She heard her wife leave without another word. No a goodnight or I love. She just wants her Ali back. The woman that loving and caring. She wants the Ali that would wake up the kids and get them to jump on our bed to wake me up. She wants the Ali that was around with a smile. Now all she has the shell of her wife. She never kisses Ashlyn good night or go check on the kids when she comes in. She isn’t the Ali she married 21 years ago tomorrow Ashlyn cried herself to sleep for yet another night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ashlyn wake up around 5 am the next day feeling a bit refreshed and ready for the day. Today was Ali and Ashlyn’s wedding anniversary. She walked over to their room to see if Ali had left yet but Ali was sound asleep in their bed. Ashlyn went to her dresser to get clothes ready for the shower. When she turned to look at her sleeping wife she wants to be anger and slam the dresser draws but she just stands there to admire her beautiful wife. Ash walked to Ali’s side of the bed and sat. She ran her thumb across her wife’s cheek.

 

“Fuck Al how did we let it get this bad.”

 

The blonde felt hot tears running down her face. She took a breath and stood up shaking head as she headed into the shower.

 

Once in the shower she let the hot water cascade down her back. She didn’t hear the bathroom door open or the shower door being slid open. She jumped when she felt a pair a arms wrap around her body. She turned to she Ali looking at her with hesitating in her eyes.

 

“Is this ok ?” Ali questioned

 

Ashlyn smiled and nodded. She couldn’t remember the last time they shared a shower together.  Ashlyn thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on her neck. She forgot how good it felt to have Ali’s lips on her body.

 

“Alex…”

 

Ali turned the blonde around and crashed their lips together. “I’m sorry Ashlyn. I going to try harder to be around for the kids and you.” Ashlyn couldn’t even respond because Ali was attacking her neck with biting and sucking. Ashlyn watched as her lead her to the shower bench and dropped to her knees. She couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

“Ali baby… We don’t have to do this.”

 

The blonde couldn’t think straight with her wife’s lips moving up her thigh. Ali stopped her teasing and looked up at Ash. “Do you want me to stop?” Ashlyn shook her head no and ali continued nipping and sucking her way up the taller woman’s body. Once Ali swiped her tongue of Ashlyn’s clit, Ashlyn was gone. They haven’t touched each other in months.

 

After all the hot water was used and the two women both orgasmed more than once they finally got out of the shower. As they got dressed they both keep stealing glances of each other. Ashlyn was the first one dressed and ready so she went behind Ali and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Ali leaded back into the embrace.

 

“Have a good day Kriegs. Don’t forget about dinner tonight. Jamie has put in your schedule a month a ago so please don’t be late.     I love you Alexandra.”

 

With a kiss on Ali’s temple Ashlyn was out of the room getting the kids up and ready for school. It was a Friday so the kids were going to drag this morning after their long week. First she went into Addy’s room and got her daughter up. Then Devon was next. He was going to be the one to put up a fight. He was just like Ashlyn, could stay in bed all day and be content. Surprising the two kids were up and ready and down stairs to eat.

 

Ashlyn smiled as she got breakfast ready for the kids. Today was going to be a good day for the Harris family. She could feel it. Their morning went as usual from dropping the kids off then got to the surf shop with ease. She got to the shop early and decided to get coffee for her and Kelley.

 

Once she got the coffee and made to the shop Kelley was walking in as well.

 

“Here ya go dude. Americano and a blueberry muffin for you.”

 

Kelley just stared at her friend with a questioning look.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Ashlyn? You know the recently brooding one ??”

 

“Fuck off Kell. I’m just in a really good mood this morning so don’t ruin it.”

 

Kelley just watched as her business partner walked to the back of the surf shop to sit her stuff down. _She looks different today_ Kelley thought. Then it clicked.

 

“Holy fuck Harris you got laid.”

 

Ashlyn just laughed and shook her head.

 

“Come on Kelley let get everything set up for the day.”

“I have known you for a million years Harris and I know what your freshly sucked face is. You are sporting it today so spill.”

 

“Fine. Yes, Ali and I messed around in the shower this morning. Believe me it’s the best way to start our anniversary. Which reminds me, are you and Alex still able to take the kids tonight?”

 

“I am glad you guys are doing better and yeah dude. Alex is making tacos tonight for everyone.”

 

“Sweet thanks dude. I really appreciate it. I am going to leave about 3 today so I can get everything I need for tonight.”

 

“Sounds good my friend.”

 

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. The afternoon was a bit busier as people came in to get parts for longboards and people ordering surf boards. Once 3pm hit Ashlyn was out the door to get tonight ready for their anniversary dinner.

 

Around 5pm Ashlyn started to make their dinner. She was going to make ali’s moms famous lasagna. She called Deb Deb a few hundred times to make sure she was doing everything thing correct. Deb laughed at her daughter in law every time she called. She knew Ashlyn wanted everything perfect for her daughter. Deb was so happy Ali found Ashlyn.

 

At 6:30 dinner was done and Ashlyn was changed in a pair of black dress pants and a blue button down. She was putting the finally touches of the table out in the back yard. She has candles lighting up the path way up to the table. She had flowers and Ali’s gift waiting on the table. Now all she had to do was wait for her beautiful wife to come home at 7pm.

 

As Ashlyn waited in the living room for her wife she looks at her watch that read 7pm and no Ali. Maybe she is just caught in traffic Ashlyn thought. Then 8pm rolled around and still no sign of Ali. Ashlyn had called Ali’s phone and it went straight to voicemail each time. Finally, she called Ali’s assistant Jaime but again no luck. _I will give her another hour. Maybe she is just stuck at work. It happens_ Ashlyn thought.

 

That hour comes and goes still no Ali. Another 2 hours pass and no call or anything.

 

Ashlyn knew this morning was too good to be true. She got up from the couch and went outside to blow out the candles. She left everything else and went upstairs and packed a bag. She grabbed her phone and called Kelley. Alex picked up Kelley’s phone.

 

“Kelley she never showed up.” Ashlyn sobbed into the phone. “I can’t be here when she gets home. I feel like and idiot.”

 

“Ash calm down.”

 

“Alex? Where is Kels?”

 

“She is watching a movie with the kids and left her phone in the kitchen. I am on my way to get you Sweetie. Get a bag together. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

 

“Thank you”

 

Once off the phone Ashlyn sobbed in her bedroom until she hears Alex running up the stairs. She tried to calm herself down so Alex didn’t see her like this.

 

“Hey Ashy. Let’s get you in the car.”

 

All Ashlyn could do was nod and got off the bed. She turned to Ali’s dresser and took off her wedding ring and grabbed a piece of paper. Ashlyn scribbled something that Alex could see but she could see the woman was struggling. Alex finally got her her friend in the car. The drive to Alex and Kelley’s home was silent. Alex had no idea what to say. Never in a million years did she think Ali and Ashlyn would be in this situation. They have always been the golden couple out of their whole group. They got to the house 10 minutes later and they both head in. Ashlyn had no idea what she was going to tell her kids. She felt like she had failed.

 

* * *

 

 

Ali walked through the door of her home around 1 am and all the lights were on. _That’s weird_ she thought. _Ashlyn must have forgot to turn them off before she went to bed._

 

She turns all the lights off and heads upstairs. Once she got to her room she started to undress. She turned on the bathroom light so she wouldn’t disturb Ash while she was sleeping. Ali went to put her ears in her Jewelry box she saw a note sitting next to it. On it had Ashlyn wedding ring. Ali’s Stomach dropped. She quickly turned around and saw her wife wasn’t there. She ran through all of the bedrooms and no one was there.

 

She went back to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone that she had left on the dresser. Next to her phone still laid a piece of paper. Ali picked it up and read it.

 

Are we not enough?  I guess not

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys are thinking and want.
> 
> All errors are mine...I wanted to put something up today.

 

“Mama? I thought you and mom were getting us in the morning?” Addison asked watching her mother enter her Aunt’s house. She could see that her mother’s eyes were red and puffy from crying.

 

“Adds why don’t you come to the kitchen to help me with something?” Alex asked while pushing Addison into the other room.

 

Kelley walked up and grabbed Ashlyn and took her down the hall to the guest bedroom.

 

“Hey ash. I can’t even imagine what id going through your head but lay down and sleep. In the morning we will figure this out of. Ok?”

 

Ashlyn just put her duffle bag down and went straight to bed. She never answered Kelley but Kelley took the hint and left her alone. Kelley walked to the kitchen to talk to her wife.

 

“Alex I have never seen her like this. What are we going to do babe?”

 

“All we can do is support her and the kids right now. I just can’t believe this. I thought Ali has been MIA these past few months but she forgot her own wedding anniversary. You don’t think there is someone else do you?”

 

“What the hell is she talking about Aunty Kell?” Addison said walking back into the kitchen with the popcorn bowl. “She fucking forgot about the dinner my Mama was stressing about for weeks! I need to go to my Mama!”

 

“Addison Leave your mother alone. She wants to be alone so respect that ok. Just calm down and don’t say anything to your brother.” Kelley pleaded.

 

Addison just stared at her aunts and proceeded to sit down at the breakfast bar where the two adults were whispering earlier.

 

“How bad is it?” Addy asked her aunts

 

Alex looked at Kelley and watched her wife nod her head to tell the girl

 

“Adds, I’m not going to lie to you. Its pretty bad but we will all be here to support you guys”

 

Addison put her head down on the counter. She had no idea what to say. She was anger and hurt that her mom would do this to her family. Addison picked her head up and walked out of the kitchen. They heard Addison tell her cousin and brother goodnight.

 

Alex followed suit and got the boys upstairs and in bed. She got into bed with her wife and laid on her chest.

 

“Kelley what are we going to do?”

 

Kelley sighed “Babe I have no idea but what I do know is that we have to be here for the kids and Ashlyn. Maybe this is the wake up call Ali needs. I just wish that it never got this far.”

 

“Do you think she will show up here?”

 

“Come on Lex. You know she will. I am honestly surprised she hasn’t shown up yet but when she does its going to get ugly. Addison can’t be here. She is so angry Lex.”

 

Alex hummed to agree with her wife.

 

“Good night love”

 

Kelley and Alex had no idea what the morning had waiting for them.

 

 

Ali knew exactly Ashlyn and the kids were but she knew that she needed to giver her wife some space. That’s why she was sitting in the BMW outside of the O’Hara residence the next morning. Well she had been sitting there for almost an hour before she got the courage to get out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She could her her son’s laugher through the door and what sounded like Alex talking. Finally, she knocked on the front door. She wanted to run but she wanted to make things right. The door swung open and she was greeted with her daughter.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Addison spat out at her mother

 

“Addy please- “

 

“Please what mom? Hmm? “

 

“Addison who is at the door?” Alex called from the kitchen. “No one Aunty Lex.” With that Addison went to shut the door in her mother’s face but a hand stopped the door. Ali was hoping it was Ashlyn but sadly it was Kelley. Kelley whispered in her niece’s ear and Addy stomped off.

 

“Kell- “

 

“She doesn’t want to see you Ali. So please leave.”

 

“Please let me see her. I need to fix this. I know fucked up but please let me see my wife.”

 

Kelley just stared at her friend in front of her. She wants to let her in but she knows that it wouldn’t lead to anything good.

 

“Please Kriegs. Don’t make this any harder.”

 

“Kelley it’s fine. Let her in.” Kelley’s head snapped back to see Ashlyn standing behind her. “We’ll talk in the backyard. Then she will leave.”

 

Ali was relieved to see her wife but she could feel the cold stare she was receiving. Kelley let her in and the couple walked out to the backyard. Ashlyn stood facing the yard with her back facing Ali.

 

“You want to TALK THEN TALK”

 

Ali was taken back. Ashlyn has never talked to her that way. Yes, they have fought in the past but Ashlyn never talked to her with such hate in her voice.

 

“Ashlyn there are no words to express how fucking sorry – “

 

“YOU’RE SORRY ALI?!!??? WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR HMM? THAT FACT THAT YOU FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT OUR ANNIVERSARY? OH NO IT MUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SKIPPING OUT OF YOUR KIDS LIVES!”

 

Ali had no idea how to respond. She just stood there staring at her wife. Ashlyn took a few deep breathes.

 

“I want you out of the house by tomorrow.” The blonde said calmly before walking back inside. Ali caught her wife’s arm before she got to the sliding door. Ashlyn yanked her arm from the grasp of Ali.

 

“Don’t you dare put your hands on me!”

 

Ali dropped her hand.” Ashlyn please. Where am I going to go?” Ali couldn’t even look at her wife. She could feel Ashlyn’s eyes boring holes through her. They stood there for a few more seconds before anyone made a move.

 

“Go live in your office for all I care Ali. Apparently you love It there. “

 

Ali couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. She finally let the sob wreck her body. She couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

“Can I at least say goodbye to the kids? Please?”

 

Ashlyn just laughed.

“Do you honestly think they want to see you Ali?”

 

Ali rushed passed Ashlyn into the house and out the door. When she got to her car she lost it. She put her head on the steering wheel and sobbed for what felt like a lifetime. A knock on her window grabber her attention. She was surprised to see Devon on the other side of the window. She opened the door to get out but her son throw himself around his mother.

 

“I love you mom.”

 

Ali cried harder than she ever thought she could. Her son was such a sweet boy and she couldn’t believe she was doing this to him or Addison. It’s her fault she is causing her family so much pain.

 

“I love you too D. I want you to listen to me. I am going to try to fix this ok. I promise.”

 

“Keep this promise mom.”

 

That was the last thing her son told her before leaving her to go back inside. Ali sat there for another 30 minutes crying until she could cry anymore. She drove back to the house to start packing.

 

Back inside Ashlyn sat at the dinner table with a cup of coffee. She just sat there staring at the cup like she was waiting for it to do a trick. She had no idea what just happened. She couldn’t believe she just kicked out her wife. She pulled her phone out of her phone and dialed the only person she knew that could help Ali.

 

“Yo gurrll what’s up?”

 

“Hey Kyle I need you to come and help Ali. Things are not good. Please come.”

 

“Ashlyn what is going on? You are scaring me.”

 

Ashlyn became choked up on the phone. She couldn’t tell Kyle she just kicked his sister out. He knows things aren’t going well but he didn’t know how bad it was.

 

“Please. I am sorry I have to go Ky.”

 

Ashlyn hung up on Kyle when he started to call her name on the other side of the phone. She set her phone on to Do Not Disturb and set it on the table. She got up and walked to the living room where her kids were waiting with Alex and Kelley.

 

“Lex, Kell can you guys give us a minute?”

 

They both nod and hurry upstairs so they could listen from up there.

“So. this morning was a little crazy.“  Ashlyn chuckled dryly and hung her head as she sat on the coffee table to face her kids.

 

“Mama, I think you did the right thing” Addison spoke up. “So now what?”

 

“I have no clue. I guess we will have to take each day as they come. I am not sure if your mom and I will fix this.”

 

“Mama please don’t leave mom.” Devon whispered.

 

“Come here little dude.” Ash said while holding open her arms. Once he was in her arms he began to cry which causes Ash to cry. “Listen buddy. I don’t want to but things are not good. Adults have to separate sometimes.” Devon pushed himself away from his mother to get away from her.

“Mama she is sorry. She is so sad. I have never seen her so sad before. Please don’t get a Divorce!”

 

“Devon mom doesn’t deserve Mama or us. Let her be sad!” Addison interjects

 

“Stop it Addison! You’re not helping.”

 

“No Mama. He shouldn’t be sticking up for her. This is her fault!”

 

“Ok the both of you sit down now. I am not going to get into it with you guys right now. I want to tell you that mom wont be there when we get home tomorrow. She wont be there for a while. Ok?”

 

Her two kids shook their heads to show their mother they understood. Even though Devon didn’t understand. He thought his mama loved his mom no matter what. He pushes himself off of the couch and ran to his cousin’s room.

 

“I don’t want you to say anything to him about this Addison.“  Ashlyn said to turning to her daughter.

 

“Fine.”

 

The day came and went in the O’Hara residence. Kelley and Alex took the kids out to the park to play soccer and for dinner. Ashlyn might meet them for dinner that night but she may stay in bed crying. Her marriage was crumbling apart and she had no idea what to do. She knew she needed to be there for her kids so she got up. She grabbed her phone off the table from where she left it hours before. She finally looked to see what notifications she had. She had 20 missed calls, a bunch of texts and voicemails. Surprisingly, they were not from Ali. Ali had only called once and left a voicemail and sent two texts. The rest were from Kyle. He was freaking out.

 

**My Queen: I just wanted to let you know that I will be out by tonight.**

**My Queen: I’m sorry**

 

**Kween KYLE: What the Fuck Ashlyn!!**

**Kween KYLE: Answer your phone!!**

**Kween KYLE: what is going on?**

**Kween KYLE: I swear to god Ashlyn if you don’t answer me**

**Kween KYLE: I am on my way to her now**

 

**Kween KYLE: I get why you’re are not answering. I just wanted to let you know that I just got her and she is a wreck. I am helping her pack right now.**

**Kween KYLE: Ash I just want you to know that she is in a hotel on 25 th Ave. I know you would want to know. Love you call when your ready XO**

 

Those were the only ones saw before she finally unlocked her phone to hear the voicemail Ali left. She looked at her voicemail log for about 5 minutes before she finally clicked on the voicemail. She put it on speaker and listened to Ali. **_Hey I don’t know if you saw my text but I will be out by tonight. I don’t want the kids to have to stay another night out of their own bed. Its not fair to them. I think I have done enough when it has come to them._**  There was a pause had Ali sobbed into the phone. She could her Ali trying to calm herself down before she continued. **_Ash I am so sorry babe. There are not enough words in the word to explain to you how sorry I am. I can only hope to show you. I love you Ashlyn Michelle._** That was the end of the call. Ashlyn could hear how broken Ali was. She had only hear Ali like that one time while being together. Back in college when Ali tore ACL and had to give up soccer. It took weeks to get Ali out of bed and to smile.

 

Ashlyn wiped her eyes and put her phone in her pocket. She straightened herself up and headed to the restaurant to meet everyone. They ended up having a good time. They laughed and joked around the entire dinner. Only thing that was missing was Ali’s infectious laugh. She sat back watching her kids laugh and have a good time. She can remember a time where Ali would be the one sitting back and watching their kids with love in her eyes. She saw Kelley take Alex’s hand during dinner. It seems like such a simple gesture of love but Ashlyn envies the couple across the table. She wishes she could grab Ali’s hand and give her a kiss. 

 

Ashlyn knew she fucked up. Her heart was telling her to go to her wife but her brain was telling her to stick to her guns and make Ali work for it.

 

_Fuck_

 

* * *

 

 

Ali walked into the law firm she worked for with a pair of sunglasses and a wrinkled blouse. She ignored anyone that said hello to her on her way to her office. Once in her office she started to look at her schedule for the day and the rest of the week. There was a soft knock on her office door and the door slowly opened. Her assistant Jaime walked in and sat down in front of her boss.

 

“So I take it this weekend didn’t go as planned?”

 

Ali just shook her head.

 

“Want to go over schedules for the day?”

 

“Not really but sure. Also are my kid’s games in my schedule? “

 

Jaime looked at Ali like she had two heads. Of course they were Jaime reminds her every week but Ali never goes.

 

“Yes Mrs. Harris they are.”

 

“Good make sure no one tries to schedule me or grab me an hour before them. I am not missing anymore. “

 

Jaime smiled at her boss and was happy she was finally taking time for her family. “Of course ma’am. Is there anything else you want me to schedule?”

 

“Nope. Not yet but maybe in a month or so I might. Alright let’s see what today has.”

 

Ali’s week has flown by. She sends Ashlyn and the kids text each day but of course she only gets a response from Devon. Even though it’s just a heart emoji, it was a start. It was Thursday and Addison had a game. She was out the door an hour before the game. She stopped at Starbucks and got Ashlyn and her coffee as a peace offering. She got to the high school with 20 minutes to spare. She quickly got out and headed towards the stadium. Once inside she looked for Ashlyn and her son. She spotted them with ease and made her way over to them. She grew nervous as she approached her wife. Devon was the first to spot Ali.

 

“Mom! You made it !” Devon jumped up and hugged his mother.

 

“Yeah D I made it.” Ali said offering her surprised wife the cup of coffee. “Can I sit with you guys?”

 

Ashlyn just nodded and set the coffee next to her. Ashlyn never touched it the entire game. As the family cheered on Addy it felt almost normal but Ashlyn had to reminder herself it wasn’t going to last. Devon got up to get a water and left the two woman alone. Ali leaned over to talk to Ashlyn.

“She is going to get a call up in no time. I see a lot of Kelley in her. “

 

“Well that’s because Kelley has been helping her because you weren’t around to help her.”

Ashlyn scoffed

 

Ali sat up straight and moved away and didn’t say anything else to Ashlyn. Ali talked to Devon and cheer Addy on the whole game. After the game Ali walked with them out to the cars to wait for Addy. She stood off awkward not knowing what to do. When Addison finally came to the car she stopped and saw Ali standing there.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Ali didn’t know what to say. She knew Addison was going to be the hardest one to fix things with.

 

“I watched your game today. You played so good Addy.”

 

“Well thanks for coming you can go now. This doesn’t fix anything.”

 

“Addison Kelley! You don’t speak to your mother like that.” Ashlyn stepped in. She didn’t care if Ali wasn’t living at the house. No one deserved to be talked to like that.

 

“No she used to be my mom. I have no idea who she is anymore.” With that Addison got in the jeep with a slam of the door.

 

Ali just stood there looking at the ground holding back her tears. She knew her daughter was right.

 

“Al- “

 

“Its ok I’ll go.” Ali walked to Devon and pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his her. “I love you D. I will see you Sunday for your soccer game. See ya later bud.”

 

Ashlyn watched her wife wake away with her head down. Ashlyn was happy Ali came to a game but one game wasn’t going to cut it. She needed to see more. Ashlyn turned to her son.

 

“What did mom whisper to you?”

 

“That she loved me and she will see me Sunday for my game.”

 

Ashlyn smiled. Maybe this is a start of something good.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm in a middle of moving and getting back from Vegas. Sorry for the errors and mistakes I was trying to get something up. Let me know what you guys think and want!
> 
> Thanks !!!!!

Ashlyn is pleased to see Ali walking from the parking lot to the soccer plex for Devon’s soccer game. She watched her wife struggle with three cups of coffee and trying to lock her car. Ashlyn laughed and shakes her head. Ali always tried to multitask but it never worked. The brunette was able to lock the car without losing the coffees. As Ali approached the blonde Ashlyn saw that Ali looked tired. She could see that her just threw on a pair of grey joggers and a black Nike shirt topped with a messy bun. Ali was very particular about her appearance and today was like she just rolled out of bed. It really threw Ashlyn off but her thoughts were interrupted by Ali handing her a coffee.

 

“Hey. I got you an iced Americano. I hope that’s ok”

 

“Of course thank you. We didn’t have enough time to stop and get anything.”

 

Ali looked over at her daughter who just sat there ignoring her mother. Ali had one more ice coffee and Ashlyn knew who it was for.

 

“Hey Addy. I got you coffee too. Carmel ice coffee right?”

 

Addison didn’t even look at her mother when she tried to hand her the coffee. Addison didn’t want to take the coffee because she knew her mother was just sucking up. She couldn’t believe her Mama took the coffee or let alone talked to her mom.

 

“Addison, answer your mom.” Ashlyn scolded

 

Addison turned to Ali and just stared. She grabbed the coffee and set it on the ground next to her. Ashlyn sent the best mother glare she could at her daughter. Her glare was cut short by a brunette woman calling Ashlyn’s name and waving at her. Ali was still standing by her wife and daughter when the woman approached

 

“Ashlyn! Hey can I sit with you and Addy?”  the mystery woman asked

 

“Of course Sarah. Take this chair” Addy spoke up pointing at the chair next to Ashlyn. Addison knew it was for Ali but didn’t care.

 

“Awesome. Thanks for saving my seat guys. Ashlyn I love that shirt. It really makes your eyes pop.” Sarah said

 

Ali almost lost it while she watched this random woman run her fingers down her wife’s forearm. No one is allowed to do that but Ali. Ali just stood there watching the scene unfold. _Why hasn’t Ashlyn introduced me yet?_ Ali thought. The referee’s whistle blow signaling the game beginning and Ali just stood there as if she was invisible.

 

“Ashlyn who is this?” Sarah asked pointing at Ali.

 

Ashlyn forgot Ali was even standing there. She had to get use to see her wife at the kid’s games again. From the look she was getting from Ali she could tell she was jealous and she could also see a hint of hurt in her eyes.

 

“Oh Sarah this is my wife Ali. Ali this is Sarah Gaines. Brandon’s mom, remember Devon’s friend that stayed at the house a few weeks ago. “

 

“I thought the wife she talked about was fake but now I see you’re very real. It’s nice to meet you Ali.”

 

“Likewise” Ali whispered

 

Ali turned to watch the game. She was still standing and wished she could be sitting here Sarah sat. She decided to move closer to the field to cheer her son on. Every so often she would turn around to look at Ashlyn who was talking animatedly with her hands. She watched as this woman keep putting a hand on her wife. It was driving her nuts. _That is suppose to be me not her_ Ali thought.

 

Addison watched as Ali would look back with sad eyes at her Mama. Guilt slowly set in every glance. Her mama hasn’t even bat an eye to her mom. She was so wrapped in Sarah that she must have forgot Ali was there.

 

The final whistle blew and Devon threw himself on his mom. He had missed is mom and was ecstatic when he saw her sitting on the sidelines cheering him on

 

“I am so glad you came mom. Can you believe they want me to be a forward?! I’m half Krieger so I should be a defender.”

 

Ali laughed at her son as he huffed about his new position. One that she didn’t even know he switched to.

 

“Well D, your coach thinks forward is the better position for you. I think you killed it.”

 

“I agree with mom too D, you killed it out there today.”

 

Ali and Devon shared a shocked look at Addison.

 

“Oh spare me the looks you two. Come on let’s get peel mama away from Ms. Gaines. I think she has a crush on mama.”

 

Ali stiffed when the last sentence fell out of her daughter’s mouth. Ali stood up and collected purse and empty cup and got the kids to head over to Ashlyn. Ashlyn and Sarah were still sitting in their own little world when Ali and the kids walked over to them.

 

“Ashlyn come on bring the kids over for dinner tonight. I’m making spaghetti and there will be plenty to go around.”

 

“Sure. As long as you let me bring the dessert over.”

 

Ali watched as the two adults shake hands at the deal. Ashlyn looked up and caught Ali’s eyes. Ashlyn knew her wife wasn’t happy.

 

“Well Sarah let me get the kids home and changed and we will be over around 6.”

 

“Of course. See ya later Ash.” Sarah said while running her hand down the blonde’s forearm one last time.

 

Ali had ushered the kids to the parking lot while Ashlyn was saying her goodbyes. Ali knew she had screwed up but she didn’t understand why Ashlyn was throwing this woman in her face. Ali watched Ashlyn approach the family who was waiting by the blonde’s Jeep. Ali didn’t want to say goodbye to her family just yet but she knew she wasn’t in that invitation to dinner.

 

“Since it’s only noon, do you guys want to grab lunch?” Ali asked

 

Both Devon and Addison nodded their heads to yes. When ali looked over at Ashlyn she was getting a different look.

 

“Sorry Al. Did you forget Sunday afternoons are for the kids to finish homework and get ready for the week?”

 

Of course Ali forgot she hasn’t been around for many Sundays in a while. Ali just stared down at her feet and nodded. She heard Ashlyn sigh disappointedly

 

“Of course you did. Maybe next Sunday. Alright guys say goodbye to your mom.”

 

Ashlyn went to get the car started while the kids said their goodbyes. While in the car she scrolled through her phone. When the passenger and back door opened Ashlyn put her phone down and started to buckle up but a knock on the window caught her off guard. It was Ali and she mouthed get out. So Ashlyn got out and walked over to Ali who walked behind the car. She was meet with a very timid Ali. Something she isn’t use to.

 

“Do you want to be with her?” Ali whispered

 

Ashlyn was taken back by her wife’s question.

 

“With who Ali?”

 

“Sarah”

Ashlyn laughed. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation.

 

“No Ali I don’t want Sarah. I was just talking to her. Is that a crime?”

 

Ashlyn knew that wasn’t the right thing to say because she saw the fire light in Ali’s eyes.

 

“You could have fucking fooled me Ashlyn. She was all over you and you didn’t even stop her. You guys were flirting right in front of me. Did you forget that I am your WIFE.”

 

“You seriously want to go there right now Alexandra? Because I know for a fact you forgot what being a wife is and on top of that being a fucking mother.

 

Ali flinched at Ashlyn’s words like she was just slapped. Ali looked down at her hands and started to play with her wedding ring. She remembers the day Ashlyn proposed to her and how happy they were on their wedding day. She felt tears running down her face. Ali wasn’t ready to accept that her marriage was over. She took a deep breath and looked up at Ashlyn.

 

“So this is it, isn’t it? You’re going to divorce me. Aren’t you? No matter how hard I try.”

 

Ashlyn had no idea how to answer Ali. She loved her so fucking much but the woman in front of her wasn’t her Ali.

 

“I have no idea Alexandra. You’re not the same woman a year ago, let alone the woman I married 21 years ago.”

 

Ali looked in the Jeep and saw the kids staring at the couple. They didn’t need to see her like this.

 

“Can you come to my hotel and talk? They don’t need to see this Ash.”

 

Ashlyn was so worked up and she just shook her head. “I need time. I am just too fucking angry Alexandra.”

 

 With that Ashlyn turned and climbed back into the jeep. The drive back to the Harris house was quite. You could feel the tension in the Jeep.

 

“I don’t want to go to the Gaines’ house Mama.” Addison finally spoke up.

 

“Too bad Addy. We’re going.”

 

Addison wasn’t going to let her mother off easy and Ashlyn knew it.

 

“Also you flirting with Sarah was a low blow. Mom was gutted to see you flirt with her.”

 

Devon knew to stay quite and play the game on his iPad. He knew it was about to get ugly and quick. His mama stayed quiet and just let his sister talk.

 

“Mama She was basically in your lap the whole game.”

 

Ashlyn had it with Addison.

 

“Enough Addison Kelley Harris!”

 

“No mama. That was fucked up what you did today. I don’t care how mad you are at mom she doesn’t deserve to see her wife hit on another woman. You didn’t say to words to her. She is trying to show she is trying and it’s like you don’t give a flying fuck.”

 

Ashlyn slams on her brakes and turns around to look at her daughter. Addison was ready to fight and Ashlyn could see it. She was definitely Ali’s daughter.

 

“You will mind your business when it comes to your mother and I. I am sick and tried of your mouth Addison. We are going to dinner at the Gaines’ and that is fucking final. You have a problem then stay home I don’t care. Now drop it.”

 

Ashlyn turned back around and continued to drive them home. Once they got to the house Addison was out of the car and in the house before the two other Harris’ got out of the car. Ashlyn was angry at Ali for putting her in this position. She was angry she couldn’t call Ali to help her with Addy since they were the same person. Ali was always the closer one with Addy. She knew her daughter has been taking it really hard that Ali hasn’t been around.

 

When the blonde and her son finally got into the house Devon turned to his mom.

 

“Mama I don’t want to go either. I wanted to hang out with mom. Can’t we have dinner?”

 

Ashlyn sighed

 

“Devon please don’t make this hard. I already told Sarah we would be there. Please buddy.”

 

Ashlyn watched as her son just looked at her and walked away. As Devon got to his room he pulled out his phone and called Ali. It took 2 rings for his mom to pick up

 

“Hey D! what’s going on? You ok ?”

 

“Hi mom. Yeah everything is fine. I was wondering if you could come by and pick Addy and I up. We don’t want to go with Mama to Sarah’s. please?!”

 

Ali didn’t know what to say. Ashlyn said no earlier but she really wanted to spend time with the kids.

“Go give the phone to your mom buddy.”

 

Devon ran to his other mother who was in the living room flipping through channels. He shoves the phone into her face.

 

“Here.”

 

 Ashlyn took the phone with a hesitated look.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ashlyn, Devon said he didn’t want to go with you to Sarah’s and I am guessing neither did Addison. Can I please take them for dinner?”

 

“Ali they have homework and need to get things ready for the week.”

 

“I understand that Ashlyn. They can do that before I get them for dinner. Are you really going to take them away from me too? Devon doesn’t want to go so let me take them”

 

“No Ali, I won’t take them from you. Fuck Fine be here at 6 don’t be late “

 

Devon watched as his mother hung up the phone and didn’t look to pleased. He knew he was in trouble. He turned to walk away before his mother could say anything but of course he wasn’t too lucky.

 

“Oh no you don’t Devon Christopher. Come here. Now”

 

Devon turned back around to face his mama. He could see the stress and hurt in his mother’s face.

 

“Devon If you every pull that shit on me again I swear to you that you won’t like what I have in store for you. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Devon just stared at his mother. She has never spoken to him like that before. The blonde was always the good cop where Ali was always the bad cop. He feared Ali’s wrath more than Ashlyn’s.

 

“I’m sorry Mama but I just miss mom so much. She is really trying but you just don’t care enough. You keep making her cry. You always told me to never make the woman I love cry with sadness.”

 

The blonde was taken back by her son’s outburst. _Fuck_ is all Ashlyn could think.

 

“D, you’re right but please don’t put mother and I against each other again.” Ashlyn pleaded

He son nodded and walked away. Again Ashlyn was alone in the living room. She put her heads in her hands. Ashlyn had no idea what she was doing or what to do. She hated Ali for doing this to her but fuck did she miss her wife.

 

As Ashlyn sat on the couch her thoughts ran wild. She remembers the first time she met Ali Krieger. They had met in high school when Ali moved and had a late try out for Ashlyn’s travel soccer club. They were 16 years old when they met and that was when Ashlyn fell for those beautiful hazel eyes. She remembers thinking that Ali was going to turn her life up side down and boy was right. She sat there remembering their wedding night. They danced and whispered promises to each other the whole night. She remembered when Ali passes the Bar Exam and graduated with her Law Degree.

 

The retired keeper sat there reminiscing on her life with Ali for another hour. A knock at the door pulled her back to reality. Addy came running down the stairs.

 

“I got it!”

 

Ashlyn heard the door open.

 

“Hey mom let me go grab D really quick.”

 

Ashlyn heard her wife agree. Ashlyn got up to go to the front door and see Ali. There stood Ali nervously rocking back and forth like she has never been there before. It hurt Ashlyn to see her wife like this. She wanted to pull Ali into her arms and tell her to relax but she stood where she was.

 

Ali noticed Ashlyn leaning against the threshold of the living room door. She could see Ashlyn was deep in thought but she didn’t dare say a word. Ali finally broke the silence between the two of them.

 

“I will have them back by 8:30. Is that ok?”

 

“Yes. Alex about today I wanted to ap-“

 

Ashlyn was cut off by her kids running down the stairs with smiles on their face. Devon threw himself at his mother just like he did this morning.

 

“Mom! We’re ready when you are.”

 

Ashlyn watched as her wife smiled and told their kids to go get in the car. Then she was met with a pair of very angry yet sad eyes.

 

“Have fun with Sarah. They will be back by 8:30”

 

* * *

 

Ashlyn just stood there and watched as Ali walked out of the house to her car.

 

_Fuck!_

 

The drive to dinner was full of conversation and laughter. Ali was surprised how open her kids were to her taking them to dinner. She was glad they were give her a chance and she knew this would be the last one she had to make things right.

 

“So guys I was think we could eat at Maria’s tonight. How do tacos sound?”

 

Addy was the first to speak up. “We haven’t eaten there in forever. That is a yes for me.”

 

“That is a double heck yes for me.” Devon said

 

Ali laughed

 

“You two are a pair of goobers. Well then I guess it is settled then tacos here we come.”

 

They pulled up to a parking lot with a food truck. Maria’s was a place the Ashlyn had stumbled upon when Ali was pregnant with Addison. It was a small food truck with killer tacos. They took the kids there from time to time. Ali remembers her wife coming home at 2 am with tacos because all Ali wanted while pregnant was tacos. The memory made Ali sad but she had to push that aside as she was spending time with her kids.

 

They ordered and went to find a table. Next to the food truck there was about 6 tables and a bunch chairs. It was hard to find a table as this food truck was so popular. They got lucky and found a table in the back corner of the seating area.

 

Ali watched as her kids gave her a run down of their weeks. Addy went first and told her mom how soccer and school was going.

 

“Mama told me you think you need more practice so you can get a call up. Why?”

 

Addy was thrown off by her mother’s question. She had no idea Ashlyn would tell Ali what she said.

 

“Uhm. I- I- Well I just want to be better mom. I know I can be. A few more touches can’t hurt.”

 

“Addison, I think you’re a crafty little defender. I think you put enough time in and your time is coming for a call up. Patience Add. It will come.”

 

“Thanks mom. That means a lot.” Addison beamed up to her mom. 

 

Ali turned to Devon.

 

“And you sir. How is school?”

 

Devon was saved by their number being called.

 

“Don’t think I forgot you didn’t answer me Devon Christopher.”

 

Devon wasn’t doing terrible at school. He just didn’t know how to tell his mom that he has parent-teacher conferences this week. He didn’t know with his Mama told her yet.

 

After they fixed their tacos and sat back down Ali turned to her youngest.

 

“So?”

 

Devon sighed and set his taco down.

 

“School is fine I guess. This week I have parent-teacher conferences. So we get out early this week.”

 

Ali had no idea. She grabbed her phone and went straight to her calendar. She didn’t see that is her schedule. Maybe Jaime forgot to put it in. Devon could see the panic in his mother’s eyes.

 

“Mom it’s ok. I don’t think Mama told you. I think she pick 2pm on Thursday.”

 

“I will be there buddy. Thank you for letting me know. Mama must have forgotten.”

 

Addison could see the fire behind Ali’s eyes. She knew when they got home it wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

Ali pushed her angry aside so she could enjoy her meal with her children. They finished their food and headed back to Harris house.

 

“Thank you guys for allowing me to take you for dinner. I know that this is very hard on you guys and I am trying very hard to make my wrongs right. I love you guys so much.”

 

“We know mom and we love you too.” Addison spoke for her and her brother.

 

Once they got to the house Ali walked the kids to the door. Addy unlocked the door and let everyone in. Ashlyn was on the couch with a beer in hand when they walked in. Ashlyn set the beer down and went to go greet them. Ali gave a hug and kiss to each of her kids and sent upstairs. Ashlyn was confused until her wife turned around.

 

“Kitchen. Now.”

 

Ashlyn followed Ali to the kitchen and had no idea what Ali’s issue was. Ali had her back to Ashlyn and was gripping the island like it was a life support.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Devon had parent-teacher conferences this week?”

 

Ashlyn faced palmed herself in her head.

 

“Ali I seriously forgot to tel-“

 

Ali turned around to face the blonde.

 

“Oh you forgot or you didn’t want me involved?” Ali spat

 

“Fuck Ali with everything going on with us I for-“

 

Ali laughed dryly.

 

“I have a right to know about this kind of stuff Ashlyn. I will be there Thursday for this meeting whether you like it or not. “

 

Ashlyn just stared at her wife. She was tired of Fighting with her. She watched as Ali turned to leave the kitchen. Ashlyn followed her wife and cut her off before she could get to the door.

 

“Move Ashlyn.”

 

“No Alex.”

 

The uses of the nickname made Ali stop. Ashlyn called her that once today and didn’t want to dwell on it but this time it made her melt like it use to.

 

“Ali I am sorry for not telling you. I wasn’t trying to be sneaky or petty I just forgot with everything that was going on. This is just so fucking hard.”

 

“You think this has been easy on me Ashlyn? I am trying damn hard to make things right and you just keep kicking me while I am down. Look I am fucking SORRY!”

 

Ali had tears running down her face and Ashlyn wanted to wipe them away. The pair stood in front of each other staring for a few more moment before Ali walked out of the door. Ashlyn wanted to go after her but she knew Ali needed time. She quickly pulled her phone out and text Ali.

 

**Ashlyn: Ali, I am sorry for the way things went today. We need to talk this out. I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally all settled in the new place and i have gone back to school as well. So I will try to get chapters up soon but no promises!
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me for this one. I want to know what you guys are thinking and what you want to see.
> 
> I am not super happy with chapter. I wrote it probably 4 different times.
> 
>  
> 
> please don't mind my errors !!!!!!

Ali was sitting in her office when Jaime walked in and handed her a latte and sat down to go over the week’s schedule.

 

“thanks Jamie! I needed this.”

 

“Of course Mrs. Harris. How was your weekend?”

 

ali bite her lips and thought about the events of the weekend. She wishes she could say she spend them with her family and had a great one but those would be lies.

 

“I spent Saturday working and Sunday I spent with the kids. Meet any boys this weekend?”

 

Jaime blushed

 

“Oh of course I did Ali.”

 

Ali laughed as she leaned back in her chair with her latte in hand.

 

“I am glad you are getting back out there Jamie. Alright we can chat a little bit later. Lets get down to business. Hit me with the schedule.”

 

“Ok so I need your dress to the dry cleaners so it is ready to go for the firm dinner on Thursday. Did you bring it ? I reminded you on Friday Al.”

 

Ali just stared up at Jamie with wide eyes.

 

“Fuck I totally forgot about that damn dinner this week. I can swing by the house and grab it.”

 

“Not going to work because you have a lunch with Brad from the Davidson Case. I can’t go either since I have to be in some meetings all day for you when you leave for the Courthouse.”

 

Ali sighed

 

“Can you call Ashlyn?”

 

“Uhm ok?”

 

Jaime looked at her boss with a questioning look but she dialed Ashlyn’s number. Ashlyn picked up in two rings.

 

“Hey Jaime. Everything ok?” Ashlyn sounded concerned.

 

“Of course. Ali just needs to talk to you.”

 

With that Jaime handed the brunette in front of her the phone.

 

“Hey Ashlyn. I didn’t know if you would answer my call so I had Jaime call you.”

 

“I just got worried since she was calling me. What’s up?”

 

“I need a favor. Is there anyway you can bring me a dress that is in that black hanging bag behind our bedroom door?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Can you bring it by sometime today? Please I need to get it to the dry cleaners today so it can be ready for the firm dinner on Wednesday. I didn’t think you would want me to just show up at the house.”

 

“The firm dinner?”

 

“Remember that dinner we had t RSVP in the beginning of the year ?”

 

“Oh yeah. Oh fuck Al. I totally forgot about that. What color is your dress?”

 

“Red why?”

 

“So I can match you Krieger. Why else?”

 

Ali laughed and sported a huge smile from hearing her maiden name again.

 

“Ash you don’t have to go. Don’t worry about it. I know how much you hated those dinners that’s why I never told you about them. I would go on my own sometimes.

 

“Wait What !?”

 

“Ash its not a big deal. I knew you hated going and being allow with the other partner’s wife’s.”

 

Ashlyn sighed on the other end. Ali could tell Ashlyn was getting a little upset but she didn’t understand why. Ali was saving her from those boring dinners that she hated.

 

“How long ago did you start doing this?”

 

“Uhm about a year ago. Seriously Ash-“

 

“I will be there this time. You put me as a plus one so I will be there. Just send me time and place. I’ll drop the dress off around lunch. I have to go.

 

“Tha-“ Ali didn’t even get to finish her sentence before the line went dead. The conversation was light and normal but then it turned to the opposite direction in the matter of seconds. Ali looked at Jaime and saw a pity look in the assistant’s eyes.

 

“Well the dress will be here at lunch. Can you please run it to the dry cleaners?”

 

“Of course Mrs. Harris. You have about 5 more minutes until you’re needed in the boardroom.”

 

With that Jaime got up and left Ali alone. Ali sunk in her chair and hoped she wasn’t here when Ashlyn dropped her dress off.

 

 

Over on the other side of town Ashlyn was at the Surf Shop trying to keep herself busy. She was organizing clothes and making sure that they were folded correctly. Kelley walked back into the shop carrying a bag of bagels and coffees and watched the blonde angrily fold clothes.

 

“Wow dude. What did those shirts do to you?” Kelley joked

 

Ashlyn laughed dryly and didn’t turn around. Kelley knew something was wrong and probably had to do with the phone call Ashlyn got before she left.

 

“Dude what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Leave it alone Kel.”

 

Kelley walked over to Ashlyn and took the shirt out of her hands. Ashlyn went to go grab another but Kelley put her hand on the stack to get the blondes attention.

 

“Cut the shit Harris. Talk.”

 

“Ali called this morning asking me to bring her a dress for a dinner on Wednesday. I had totally forgot about the dinner. I guess it’s an important one that everyone and their mother goes to.”

 

Kelley looked at her confused.

 

“So why are you so upset? You hate those dinners.”

 

“Ali told me that she went to dinners alone because she knew how much I hated them. She went to those dinners without me and it just makes me angry. I would have gone to those stupid dinners if she asked but she didn’t. I don’t know why it makes me angry it just does. Plus, I have to take her the dress later this afternoon.”

 

Kelley laughed and Ashlyn glared at her.

 

“What is so funny O’Hara?”

 

“You seriously had no idea Ali went to the dinners by herself. She would take Alex sometimes. She told Alex that she didn’t want to you to be alone and be awkward. Alex loves to schmooze rich people. She did that because she loves you and knows how cranky you can be. So stopping finding stupid ass reasons to be upset with her.”

 

“Kelley I fucked up yesterday too. I think with everything going on I am just getting sick and tired of all the bullshit.”

 

“Well I heard what happened yesterday and I have to say Ashlyn not your best move.”

 

“Wait how the fuck do you know what happened yesterday?”

 

“Dude Ali showed up last night in tears. She cried for like 2 hours to my wife. It was hard to not heard that you were flirting with another woman. So with that said go home get the dress and go grab YOUR wife coffee. Make her smile for once Ashlyn and get her home. I love you both but fuck dude this has gone too far. Either divorce or figure your shit out for your kid’s sake.”

 

With that Kelley walked to the backroom not wait for Ashlyn the respond. Ashlyn knew Kelley was right. She needed to stop making the situation worse than it already is. She left the Surf shop to head home and grab the dress.

 

Once she made it home and in her bedroom she found the dress with ease. She wanted to take a quick look at the dress to see what color red it was so she could match.  She unzipped the black garment bag and saw a beautiful maroon dress. Ash could wait to see how gorgeous her wife will look. She took a quick picture so she would go shopping later for herself.

 

She quickly grabbed the bag and hurried out of the door. She stopped at Starbucks and grabbed Ali a Venti Carmel Iced Coffee and a birthday cake pop. She knew the pinks cake was Ali’s weakness. Once she got her order she headed to Ali’s firm.

 

Once she parked the Jeep next to Ali’s white BMW she took a deep breath and prepared to see her wife. She hasn’t been to the firm in a long time. She use to pop in and surprise Ali with lunch or bring Addy or Devon by when they was just 2 or 3 years old. She finally got out of the Jeep and walked into the office. She was meet with a young girl at the front desk who smiled at her.

 

“Hi I was wondering if I could drop something office for Ali Harris?”

 

“Oh of course. She said her wife would be coming in and to send her back. I am sure you know your way” the girl teased

 

Ashlyn laughed and nodded her head. She walked through the busy office and straight to Ali’s office. She remembers when Ali was fresh out of the law school and didn’t have an office. Ali was so stressed trying to make her mark with the firm. Ali wooed the partners in no time and got her own office in 2 years of being there.

 

The blonde stopped by Ali’s office door and saw her leaning back in her chair on the phone. She wore a serious face and talked really fast to the person on the other end. Ashlyn loved to see her wife in her element. She found this part of Ali extremely hot. She knocked on the door and Ali looked shocked to see Ash. Ali held up a finger asking for a minute. She gestured for Ash to come in and to close the door.

 

“Yes Mr. Jensen I completely understand but you need to understand what I am saying to you. Stay home and stay low. I hate to do this but my next appointment walked in. I have to go. I will see you in court tomorrow.”

 

With that Ali hung up and shook her head.

 

“These trust fund babies drive me crazy. I’m glad I was able to see you when you came by. I thought you were coming later and I have meetings for the rest of the day.”

 

Ashlyn can see Ali is tired and stressed.

 

“I am glad I caught you too. Here I got you these.”

 

Ali grabbed the coffee and the bag. Ali opened the bag and shot Ashlyn the biggest smile. The blonde missed that smile like crazy.

 

“Ashlyn you are my life saver. I haven’t had one of these in forever. God I love you.”

 

Ashlyn stiffened in the chair and Ali didn’t seem fazed by what she just said. Ali looked up from her coffee and saw the shock.

 

“what?”

 

“Nothing Alex. I am glad I made your day. So what time is this dinner?”

 

Ali was in the middle of finishing her cake pop and snapped her eyes up to Ashlyn’s

 

“Oh uhm It’s Wednesday at 6pm. I will pick you up.”

 

“Can I pick you up?”

 

Ali looked confused at her wife.

 

“Well it would allow me to stare at your ass when you get into the car.”

 

Ali threw the cake pop stick at the blonde who was laughing.

 

“Here I thought you were going to treat me like a princess.”

 

Ashlyn quit laughing and stared right into Ali’s eyes before she spoke.

 

“You’re not a princess. You’re my queen Alexandra.”

 

The tension in the office was thick but Ali enjoyed having Ashlyn near. Ali got up and walked over to the blinds and closed them. Ashlyn was confused until Ali was sitting in her lap. She just nuzzled into Ashlyn neck and sat there.

 

“I just want you to hold me?”

 

Ashlyn could hear the worry and uncertainty in the woman’s voice. Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali’s head and pulled her tight.

 

“Of course babe.”

 

They sat there like this for about 20 minutes until Jaime came barging in.

 

“Hey Ali you got 3 min- of fuck- Im sorry”

 

Ali hopped out of Ashlyn lap and straightened her clothes.

 

“Jaime it’s fine. Ash was just leaving. Right ?”

 

Ashlyn got up and nodded.

 

“Jaime it’s always a pleasure to see you. Keep her in line will ya.” Ashlyn said pointing at her wife.

 

“more like she keeps me in line.” Jaime laughed

 

Ali walked up to Ashlyn and kisses her cheek.

 

“Thanks you for bring my dress. Drive safe.”

 

With that Ali walked out of the office to her meeting. Ashlyn was so confused with what just happened. One minute they are yelling at each other and the next thing they know they were cuddling in Ali’s office. She walked out to the parking lot and sat in the car for 10 minutes trying to figure out what just happened. It felt so fucking normal for the two of them. Meanwhile Ali was sitting in her meeting with a huge smile. She knew Ashlyn and her were going in the right direction. Little did she know there was a few more bumps in the road to come every soon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Ali was walking through the wine aisle of BevMo when she heard her phone going off in her purse. She fished her phone out and saw a name on her phone she hadn’t seen in a while.

 

**Incoming Call from Tobin Heath**

Ali quickly answered it.

 

“Tobin Heath what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Hey Kriegs! I was calling because I have a few questions?”

 

“What kinda questions?”

 

“Well about your daughter Addison. So it has been brought to our attention that Addy is killing it and I wanted to get your input. So this call never happened. Got it?”

 

“Yeah I got it but who is we? Last time we spoke you were coaching at UNC. And Pressy was coaching with the Courage.”

 

Tobin laughed and Ali was confused why Tobin was calling. Addy had a few years until college.

 

“Well Kriegs I also coach for the U-17s. The coaching staff and I have been watching her and we wanted to talk to you and her coach before we called her up. She would be the youngest on the roster and I wanted to see what you. Before you ask Ash has a goalkeeper mentality and would be useless to me. So I am calling you.”

 

Ali couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her little girl was going to be getting called up for the U-17s.

 

“Well I think she is extremely craft like you and Kel. I think she needs a little bit of a tough situation to work in. She is putting in extra time for touches on the ball and workouts. She has the ability of reading the game no matter the spot on the pitch. I wish I got that at her age. I think all of players would. I think you should give her a chance and even if she doesn’t start it would be a learning experience for her.”

 

“hmmm. This is why I called you Kriegs. I knew you would spout some bullshit to me. Well make sure to have her check her emails. Also I wanted to let you know that Chris needs a wine date with her favorite girl. Come visit soon.”

 

“I will have her check everyday. I remember my first call up. Man has time flown by Tobs. Oh tell Pressy I miss her more and I will soon hopefully.”

 

Ali still walked up and down the wine section while on the phone. Her and Tobin talked for about 20 minutes until they said their good byes. She couldn’t believe that Addy was going to get her call up. She had to figure out what day the game was and to take time off. She had to be there. Once Ali chose her wine and checked out she headed over to Panera across the street. She was craving their mac and cheese. While she was waiting for her order a laugh rang through the restaurant that she knew all to well. She scanned the near tables when she saw her wife. Ashlyn wasn’t alone at the table across was Sarah Gaines.

 

Ali’s mind started to go a thousand miles an hour. She reminded herself about the moment they shared in her office earlier that day. She relaxed at the thought but she watched as Sarah slowly slide her hand in Ashlyn’s. Her wife never took her hand away. Ali had enough of the scene in front of her. She was thankful that her food was ready because when her name was called she grabbed the bag and was half way out of the door before she heard her name. She knew exactly who it was but she just keep going.

 

“Ali wait!”

 

Ali turned around and stared at the blonde in front of her.

 

“What do you want ?”

 

Ash instantly knew Ali saw Sarah hold her hand.

 

“It’s not what you think. She-“

 

Ali laughed and shook her head.

 

“God I really thought It was getting better. I thought after this afternoon-“

 

Ali didn’t get to finish because Ashlyn was now the one laughing.

 

“Seriously Ali? This Afternoon was a fucking shit show. Do you think that sitting in my lap is going to fix this?”

 

“Tell me what to FUCKING DO ASHLYN! I have no clue what to do ! TELL ME!”

 

“I don’t think there is anything you can do.”

 

Ali’s eyes widened and just stood there staring at Ashlyn. Her worst nightmare was happening. Ashlyn wanted a divorce.

 

“Ali it is nice to have someone ask me how my day was and eat dinner with the kids. Fuck it has just been nice to have someone hold my hand or just give me a little bit of their attention.”

 

Ali starts to back away towards the car. She couldn’t believe what Ashlyn was saying to her. The love of her life was done with her.

 

“I didn’t cheat on you Ali. I don’t want you to think that. Fuck..”

 

the lawyer didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She knows there is nothing that will help.

 

“I get it. I will go.”

 

With that Ali go in her car but not hearing Ashlyn calling her name. She pushed through the urge of getting out and running into the blonde’s arms.

 

Ali was in shock the whole drive home. She didn’t cry yet but she knew once she got in bed it would come. She couldn’t believe that her marriage was over. She was too late to fix the damage she had caused. Before she knew it she was in the hotel parking lot. She parked the BMW and went to her room. She put her food and bottle wine in the mini fridge and just climbed into bed.

 

She cried for 2 hours before she had a hard time keeping her eyes open but she fought against it. She grabbed her phone sent a few texts. She sent one to Jaime prompting her on the fact that she wont be in and reschedule her meetings. Then she sent a text to her boss tell him she wasn’t feel well and wont be in. The last text was to Ashlyn.

 

She was trying to figure out what she was going to say to her wife. She wants to show Ashlyn that she is 100% about fixing all her wrongs but damn was she angry too. Ashlyn was hot and cold when it came to Ali.

 

**My Queen:  Ashlyn, I can’t do this anymore. I love you with every fiber of my being. I can’t keep trying and being shut down each time. I got your message loud and clear. I will sign the papers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing......

Ashlyn stared at her phone and read Ali’s text over and over again. Fuck what has she done! She wishes that she could take back the what she said. She didn’t mean them she was just so tired of this game they keep playing. She started to text Ali then delete it. Fuck they needed to talk but she wouldn’t blame Ali for slamming the door in her face. She just told her best friend that she wants to end their marriage.

 

Ashlyn was sitting on the couch staring at the mantel. There were pictures of the kids as babies, Ali graduating from law school, Ashlyn holding her World Cup medal and many more. One picture stood out to her the most. At the end of the mantel there is a picture of Ali sitting in Ashlyn’s lap at the beach. Ashlyn was looking at the camera and Ali was looking at her then girlfriend. Ash remembers when that picture was taken. They were freshman in college and they took a last minute trip to the beach with their team. Ash remembers walking hand in hand with her girl. She remembers Ali begging her to bring her back when things got hard at school. She remembers at the moment she was going to ask Ali to marry her there on that beach. Three years later, Ashlyn got down on one knee at that very beach. The blonde stared at picture of the proposal.

 

Ashlyn knew what she had to do now. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Ali and walked up stairs to change.

 

**Ashlyn: Where are you?**

**My Queen: Don’t worry Ashlyn. I’m upset but I will be fine. I just need time.**

Ali put her phone in Do Not Disturb mode and turned back to the files on her hotel table. Meanwhile Ashlyn had remembered that Ali and Ashlyn share their location with each other. It allowed each other to know where they were when they traveled. She opened Find My Friends app on her IPhone and saw Ali was at her hotel. Ashlyn went to make sure the kids were asleep after she was done changing. She quickly wrote a note for Addy just in case she woke up and wondered where her mama was.

 

**Add,**

**I went to go talk to mom. Call if you need me. Love mama**

Ashlyn rushed to the Jeep. She needed to get to Ali and get this shit worked out. She need Ali in her life and could see her without Ali beside her the rest of her life.

 

She pulled up Ali’s Hotel within 15 minutes. She didn’t know what room her wife was in but she knew who would have an idea. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kyle.

 

“Fuck Ashlyn this better be good that you are interrupting my sleep.”

 

“What room is she in?”

 

“Fuck its about time. 308. Good night.”

 

That was the end of the conversation. Ashlyn smirked at her phone. _God all the Krieger’s are drama queens_ Ashlyn thought.

 

Ashlyn made her way to the hotel lobby and towards the elevators. Once in the elevator, she took a deep breath and pushed the white button next to the 3. Once on the third floor she found Ali’s room with ease. She stood in front of her wife’s hotel door just staring at it. She lifted her hand to knock but she quickly put it back down. She had to reminder herself that her person was on the other side of the door. That was enough for her to finally knock on the door.

 

Ali opened the door sporting a messy bun and a confused look.

 

“Ashlyn? What are you doing here?”

 

“Ali can I come in ? We need to talk.”

 

Ali moved aside and let the blonde walk into her room. Ashlyn was taken back when she finally got a good look around the hotel room. There was a mixture of wine bottles, files, and clothes scattered around the room. Ash was thrown off because her wife is a neat freak. Ali was very precise on how she kept her files and clothes. Ashlyn made the mistake of moving a pile of files and nearly lost her head as Ali chewed her out for messing with her system. This wasn’t Ali at all. Ali saw her wife surveying the room and knew what her wife was thinking. Ali just stood where she was and stared at the ground waiting for her wife to say something about her room.

 

“Sorry this past week has been crazy and I haven’t had time to clean up much. So please spare me the looks.”

 

“Hey Al, don’t be embarrassed. You know I don’t care babe. Do you want me to help you clean up ?”

 

Ali just shook her head no and never picked up her head.  Ashlyn hated seeing Ali so small. The blonde walked over to the table and started to pick up wines bottles.

 

“Ashlyn please stop. Why did you come here? I really don’t want to hash out the details of the divorce yet.”

 

“Look I just want to talk ok. Lets just set aside our anger for a second. Ali go take a shower and I’ll get everything in Ali order. I won’t touch your files. I remember the last time. “

 

Ali was shocked but did as she was told.

 

While in the shower Ali thought about all the times Ashlyn sent her to the shower or bath when things were going sideways. When the Addy was younger and Devon was a new born they both were sick with the flu. Ali was home alone with them while Ashlyn was traveling back from an away game. Ash came home to a tired eyed Ali who was covered in medicine and throw up. Ashlyn rushed her to take a bath and when to take care of the kids. This memory made Ali smile in the shower. That was the woman she fell in love with. Ashlyn has done things like this since they were dating in high school.

 

She was so confused of why Ashlyn was there and being so nice to her. A few hours ago Ashlyn just told her that they were getting a divorce. She began to become angry and she wanted to get out of the shower and yell at the blonde.

 

There was a knock on the door that startled the brunette. The door opened and the blonde walked in and sat on the toilet. Ali was shocked at the normalcy of the action. Ali Stuck her head out the shower and just stared at Ashlyn.

 

“What ?” Ali spat

 

“Ali please can we talk ? I said those things out of anger tonight and I really can’t-.”

 

“Ashlyn save it. You are just mad because I caught you on a date.”

 

“Fuck Ali this is all my fault. I have been so angry because I can’t talk to my best friend and I have no idea what to do anymore. I wasn’t on a date tonight. I was talking to a few mothers that the kids play soccer with. They were sitting on the other side with Sarah in the booth but you only saw Sarah and I.”

 

Ashlyn saw that Ali was about to cut her off so she held her hand up.

 

“Sarah grabbed my hand because the other moms grabbed hers. They were praying for us Ali. You don’t have to believe me but that is the truth. I will leave if you don’t believe me but I will never in a million years cheat on you.”

 

“Support group for what ?”

 

“Ali I have been such a bitch to you and literally every time we talk I make you cry and yell at you. I was afraid that you would bring me the papers to sign. So I went to the support group for single moms. They basically told me that one I don’t belong there and two I was being the dumbest person in the world. Sarah told me that if I leave a hot ass woman like you she was going to swoop in and take you. She thinks you are very hot.”

 

Ali laughed

 

“Ashlyn I do agree with them about you not belonging at a single mother support group. Ash I don’t want to leave you. I just want to come home and fix this. I am so tired of the fighting and yelling. I just want you and the kids. Fuck work. I will quit if you want me to.”

 

Ali watched as Ashlyn stood from the toilet leaned in and kissed her softly. Ali felt so stupid for just assuming.

 

Ali grabbed her wife’s face and pulled her close. God did she miss the way Ashlyn’s lips felt on hers. She wanted more and Ashlyn read her mind and started to pull off her clothes. Ashlyn stopped mid way with her pants when Ali pulled the shower curtain fully open for Ash to see her wet naked body.

 

“Fuck Ali you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

 

Ali blushed and stepped out of the shower. Ali bit her lip as she walked towards her half naked wife.

 

“I see you need some help baby. I think I can help you.”

 

Ali pushed her wife up against the bathroom counter. She got on her knees and began to pull Ashlyn’s pants down. Once the blonde’s pants were on the ground Ali trailed her fingers up her wife’s legs to the waistband of her boxers. Ali looked up at Ashlyn with a mischievous grin that drove Ashlyn crazy. Ali began to pull the boxers down inch by inch teasing Ashlyn with her tongue as she pulled them down.

 

“Fucking Christ Alexandra.”

 

Ali smiled at her as she got closer to where Ashlyn needed her. Ali was meet with Ashlyn’s wet needy center. Ali leaned in and licked Ashlyn’s needy clit.

 

“Fuck this Ali. I’m tired of your teasing.”

 

Ali was thrown off with the blonde’s statement until she was over Ashlyn’s shoulder and being walked to the bed. Once Ashlyn put her on the bed and spread her legs Ash buried her head in between her wife’s legs. Moans filled the room and that just egged Ashlyn to keep going.

 

“Geez Al, I have missed the taste of you.”

 

“Fuck!!! More baby please!”

 

With that Ashlyn sucked Ali’s clit into her mouth and slowly slid in her fingers. Ali hands flew to her wife blonde hair. Ashlyn loved when Ali pulled her hair.

 

“More please !”

 

Ashlyn sucked hard and Ali got louder.

 

“YESSS! FUCK YES ASHLYN!”

 

Ashlyn continued to eat her wife out and looked up and saw the pure bliss on her face. She has missed this look on her wife’s face. She missed Ali coming undone under her touch.

 

“I’M… CUMMING!”

 

Ashlyn watched Ali’s back arch off bed and she felt Ali’s hand pushing her away.

 

“Sensitive. Too much.”

 

Ali panted and tried to catch her breath. Ali sat up and pulled Ash down on her. “Fuck Ash. I have missed being this close to you.”

 

Ashlyn rolled off of Ali and pulled Ali to her chest.

 

“I have missed you too Al.”

 

They laid there for a few more minutes and catching their breath. Ali slides her hand down Ashlyn’s body until she feels how wet Ashlyn is for her. She hears a gasp and that pushes her a spread the panting blondes legs apart. She settles in-between her wife’s legs and slowly licks Ashlyn’s wet lips. She wanted to take her time with Ashlyn. She wanted to make her feel good. She loved the way Ashlyn squirms underneath her and begs for Ali to suck on her clit.

 

“Please baby! Fuck I have missed the way you go down on me.”

 

“You want more baby? Hmmm”

 

Ashlyn couldn’t even respond as she was screaming Ali’s name.

 

Ali and Ashlyn spent the night screaming each others names. They just wanted to feel each other and show each other how much they love each other. They passed out in each others arms and they never feel so complete.

 

 

The next morning Ali was meet with an empty bed. She sat up and looked around for her wife but her and her clothes were gone. She went to reach for her phone when she saw the note.

 

**Don’t freak out. I’m in the shower. come find me ;)**

Ali laughed and walked to the bathroom and heard the water running. She quietly opened the door and slid inside. She quickly but quietly slipped into the shower behind Ashlyn. Ashlyn was certainly washing the shampoo out of her hair. This put Ashlyn’s nipples in Ali’s face and she couldn’t hold back from taking one in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the hardened bud and slightly bit down. A moan broke Ali from the blonde’s nipples.

 

“Well good morning to me.”

 

Ashlyn pulled Ali into a kiss and hug.

 

“Good morning pretty girl. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Ash I haven’t slept that well in months. Did you sleep well?”

 

“You wore me out last night. I slept like a baby.”

 

“Good. So how’s about we finish in here and take the kids to school then go get breakfast and talk?”

 

“Ali what about work?”

 

Ali smiled up at her wife and stole a kiss before she spoke.

 

“Well stud I called out last night so I am all yours today. Think Kelley will be fine running the shop?”

 

“I am sure she will manage.”

 

They pair quickly showered and got ready. They decided to take Ashlyn’s jeep home to get the kids. They knew the kids were going to have questions and they didn’t have the answers yet but they didn’t want to leave each other yet. They pulled up to their home in less than 10 minutes. Ashlyn was praying the kids were up and ready to go. Once they parked and were in the house they heard Addy talking to Devon.

 

“Devon, Mama and mom aren’t going to get a divorce. They love each other too much to throw away the life they build. So stop thinking so negative.”

 

“Add I am just scared.”

 

“Me too D. Me too.”

 

Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

 

“Hey guys are you ready to go ?” Ashlyn asked

“Mom?”

 

“Yes D?”

 

“You are here? With mama? What is going on?”

 

Ali laughed at her son’s confusion and the shocked look Addy was sporting.

 

“Well guys your mama and I are talking and taking things one step at a time. I hope your ok with me tagging along to drop you off at school?”

 

The two kids snap their head to Ashlyn who was casually eating a pop tart.

 

“Don’t look at me, answer her.”

 

The two kids jumped out of their sets and pulled Ali into a crushing hug.

 

“I am so happy you are here mom.” Addy whispered in her mother’s ear.

 

“Come on guys we got to get you heathen to school.”

 

The Harris family quickly jumped into the Jeep and made their way to the high school and middle school. Once they all said their goodbyes it was just the two older women again. Ashlyn held Ali’s hand the entire way to the schools and never let go. It felt so normal for the couple but they knew they has so much to talk about.

 

“So what sounds good for Breakfast babe?”

 

Ali turned to her wife and tapped her index finger on her chin and thought. Ashlyn laughed at her wife’s antics.

 

“Honestly Ash I haven’t gone anywhere for breakfast in a long time. So surprise me.”

 

Ashlyn already knew where she was going to take her. The drive was silent but comfortable and it took about 15 minutes before they pulled into the parking lot of Batters Up.

 

“Ali they have the best french toast here. You will love it.”

 

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and was sat instantly. It took the pair about 10 minutes to pick what they wanted and to order. So now there wasn’t any menus to distract them which meant they had to finally talk. Ashlyn took Ali’s hands and held them. She wanted to speak first.

 

“So I want to say that I am extremely sorry for they way I have treated you these past few weeks. I pull you in then I lash out at you and that isn’t they way I should communicate with you. I have just been so angry at you for not being around and it made me feel like you didn’t care that you had a family at home.”

 

Ali listened to what Ashlyn had to say and understood where her wife was coming from.

 

“I completely understand where you are coming from Ashlyn I do. But you really made me feel like the scum of the earth. I know I have royally fucked up but I am actively trying to fix it. I am trying to show the kids I do want to be in their lives and love them. I want to show you that I love you and I am sorry for losing my way. Work has just been extremely brutal and there was talk about people losing jobs and there is rumor of them taking on a new partner. I am so sorry Ashlyn Michelle. This all my fault.”

 

Ashlyn leans over the table and wipes her wife’s tears away. Maybe they should have talked in private but they both knew they would have sex than talk so a public place it was.

 

“Hey pretty girl, its going to be ok. I am tired of making you cry. I have played a huge part in this too. I just let it get this far and acted like a child when things got bad. I love you so fucking much Alexandra and I want you to come home. We will have to communicate a little better than how we have. I am a huge offender of not communicating about they way I feel and I need to work on that. Will you help me ?”

 

 

Ali couldn’t believe that Ashlyn was ready for her to come home. She couldn’t believe that Ashlyn was sitting across from her owning up to her mistakes. It was always hard for the blonde to admit when she was wrong but Ali was the same way sometimes. Ali smiled at her wife and nodded her head. She didn’t know what else to say.

 

“So I think we have made a huge improvement on communicating with each other. We are going to be just fine Ali.”

 

“Ashlyn I need you to understand that I can not promise will be home for dinners or some school events but I will try every hard to be there. I already have the kid’s soccer schedule in calendar.”

 

“All I ask Ali is that you tell me if you will be home late or can’t make something. Now I don’t want you to tell me like an hour before. Just give me heads up as soon as you can. Ok? I don’t even care if you have Jaime call me.”

 

“You got it babe but I will try really hard.”

 

Ashlyn was going to make a comment of give it to her hard but the waitress brought their food to the table. For the rest of the breakfast they keep the conversation light and free. Ali asked about the shop and Kelley.

 

Once they were done eating and back in the car heading back to Ali’s hotel Ashlyn had a few more questions for her wife.

 

“So are you excited for this dinner tomorrow?”

 

Ali just hummed in agreeance.

 

“Alex? Come on pretty girl talk to me?”

 

Ali sighed and looked at their intertwined hands.

 

“Ash people are think they are bringing in a new partner for the firm. I don’t want to lose my job.”

 

“Why would you lose your job baby? The firm loves you and you have won a shit ton of cases and you are irreplaceable baby.”

 

“Thanks Ash. “

 

Ali leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

 

“Ash do you remember our first kiss?”

 

Ashlyn looked at her wife like she was crazy and laughed.

 

“Of course I do babe. I remember being so nervous to kiss you. We weren’t even together yet but it was the night of star gazing with the team. I remember I turned to you when you said it was so beautiful and I was so slick and said yes you are.”

 

“You were and still are so cheesy. I ate it up though because I leaned over and kiss you for the very first time.”

 

“I told you I was nervous and I didn’t know if you liked me like that. Now look at us, we have been together ever since and we have two amazing kids.”

 

They had parked at the hotel parking and made their way back up to Ali’s room.

 

“Do you remember our first time ?”

 

“How could I forget should an awkward yet amazing experience? I can say I took the Ali Krieger’s virginity.”

 

Ali slapped her wife’s arm and laughed. She remembers being so paranoid that her parents would know she slept with Ashlyn. She made sure that Ashlyn didn’t leave my marks on her neck. They made that mistake before.

 

“What’s bringing up our firsts ?”

 

“I just want to go back when things were simple for us. When we had to sneak around those first few months together or when we could make out in your Jeep for hours. God I miss those times. God I remember the first time you saw my boobs. Ashlyn you have been my first for everything and I know I want you to be my last.”

 

“Ali every time I see your gorgeous tits I still have the same look. Talking about all these firsts with you makes me want to defile you baby.”

 

Ali throws her head back and laughs all the way from the elevator to her room. Her wife is too much from time to time. they finally made it to Ali’s hotel room door and ali was was looking for her key in her purse. Ashlyn wrapped her arms ali’s waist and began to kiss her neck. Ali closed her eyes and leaned into her wife’s embrace. She forgot the hunt for her key until Ashlyn whispered in her ear to find it. Ali finally fished the key out of her purse and got the door opened. Ashlyn picked Ali up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

 

“Ali do you remember the first time I went down on you?”

 

while waiting for the answer Ashlyn began to take Ali’s clothes off. It was easy as she pulled Ali’s yoga pants and panties down in one go and her shirt and bra in the same fashion.

 

“Yes I was so nervous.”

 

“Fuck baby! I remember taking your clothes off and kissing as much of your body as I could. Want me to remind you how good that felt?”

 

“Fuck please Ash.”

 

Ashlyn chuckled at the neediness of her wife but gave in. She started at her lips and made her way down her neck. She sucked and nipped at the brunette’s pulse point. She sucked a little hard and couldn’t wait to see the bruise later. Once she was satisfied with the love bites on Ali’s neck she moved love to her chest. She kissed the tops of Ali’s breast and slid her tongue to her right nipple. She swirled her tongue from her right nipple then went to her left and did the same motion.

 

“Ali I could play with your tits all day long baby. I can never get a enough of these.”

Ali didn’t even respond she arched her back into her wife’s mouth. She wanted more and Ashlyn knew just want to do. She pulled one nipple in her mouth and sucked and flicked her tongue on it. While she twisted the other nipple with her index finger and thumb. Not too hard but not to soft. Ali secretly loved when ash good a little rough.

 

“Fuck … harder”

 

That is all it took for Ashlyn to bite down on Ali’s nipple and twist a little harder. Then she switched and repeated the process.

 

“I swear Ashlyn if you don’t stop tease I will get myself off. “

 

Ali started to run her hand down her body but Ashlyn grabbed it and held both hands above her head.

 

“Now now pretty girl. I don’t remember me going down you the first time was like this? Someone is in a hurry today.”

 

Ali was so taken back by her wife. If ali was being honest this was the hottest thing Ash has done.

 

“If I remember correctly a certain someone just wanted me to finger her. She was so nervous I wouldn’t like her taste.”

 

Ali squirmed and blushed. Ali grew embarrassed by the memory. Ashlyn sensed it and leaned up and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

 

“Hey Alex look at me. I was so nervous I wouldn’t get you off that night. I honestly thought you were faking it to make me feel better.”

 

Ali laughed and kissed Ashlyn.

 

“Stud trust me I did not fake anything that night or any night after that. You drive me crazy with that tongue of yours. Now finish what you started.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

The couple stayed in bed the rest of the afternoon until they had to head back to the house and get dinner ready for the kids. They decided that Ali would slowly move back in the house. They didn’t want to overwhelm each other or the kids. They agreed that Ali should be back in the house by the the middle of next week.

 

The rest of the night went off with a hitch Ashlyn took Ali back to her room after family dinner. She kissed ali goodbye and reminded her she would pick her up the next night for the firm dinner.

 

As Ali laid in bed she couldn’t believe how today went. She couldn’t believe that Ashlyn and her finally talked their shit out. She couldn’t believe how sore she was from all the orgasms she had. Everything is slowly going back to normal and ali couldn’t wait to be back in her bed with her wife. She couldn’t wait to get this firm dinner done and find out what the announcement was. She was anxious but ready to see who the new partner was.

 

 

The next day Ali was in and out of meetings with clients and a last minute court hearing. It was about 3pm when she text Ashlyn.

 

**My Queen <3 : Hey Ash. I miss you and can’t wait to see you tonight dressed up. I already know you’re going to look sexy. Ok love I have one more client to talk to then I will head to the hotel and get ready. Love you !**

**Ashlyn: Baby I miss you too! I can’t wait to see you in that sexy dress. I think I am more excited to get you out of it ;)**

**My Queen <3 : Play your cards right stud and maybe you’ll get lucky. TTYL <3**

Ali finally made it back to the hotel at 4:30 and hurry to shower and get ready. She was in and out of the shower in no time. She knew that she was running late and still had to curl her hair and do her make up. She looked at the clock and it was close to 5pm. Ashlyn would be there in an 30 minutes. She was done applying her makeup and spraying hairspray in her curls when she heard a knock on the door.

 

“One second!”

 

Ali hurried to grab the door while putting in a pair of simple diamond earnings. She was meet with a dapper looking Ashlyn. She was wearing tapered black slacks with a simple white button down with a black blazer. The look was so simple that it was so fucking sexy. Ashlyn’s blonde hair were free waves.

 

“I will have to fight ladies back tonight baby. You look so sexy Ashlyn.”

 

Ashlyn didn’t say anything because she was to busy staring at Ali. She saw the dress but fuck did it look good on the lawyer. The maroon colored halter gown was beautiful on Ali. It showed off her toned arms and her sexy legs. Ali’s hair was down and curled to perfection with light makeup. Ashlyn couldn’t believe this woman was her wife and she got to take her to the dinner.

 

“I think I will have to fight everyone and their mother off of you tonight Ali. You look gorgeous pretty girl. Do we have to go? I think the dress would look a hell of a lot better on the floor.”

 

“Later stud. Now let’s go get this dinner over with.”

 

The couple made it to the dinner in no time. The country club was only a 20 minutes away from the hotel. They pulled up to the valet and exited the Jeep and headed inside. The banquet room that the firm dinner was held was very tastefully decorated with neutral colors and crystal. They found their seats with ease as they were sitting with the the partners Chad and Craig. The two men have been welcoming to Ali went she first started at the first all those years ago.

 

When the couple walked up to the table they were instantly greeted by Chad’s wife Ana.

 

“Ashlyn you are killing it in that button down.” Ana said.

 

“Thanks Ana. I don’t think I can bet you and my wife. You guys look gorgeous.”

 

Ashlyn hear a familiar laugh approaching them. “Jesus Ashlyn are you trying to pick up my wife?”

 

Ashlyn laughed and pulled Ali close to her.

 

“Sorry dude you know I love Ana but I love Ali more.”

 

“I have missed you Ashlyn. you always make these dinners fun but I know you have been busy with the shop. And between you and me I know Ali wishes you were there too.” Chad said leaning in to tell Ashlyn the last sentence.

 

Ashlyn threw her head back and laughed. It was music to Ali’s ears. She had missed the sound of her wife’s laugh.

 

“Chad I have missed ya man. Where is Craig at ?”

 

“Where do you think that man is? Getting a stella.” Chad said while pointing at the bar at a tall older man standing at the bar.

 

“Let’s go get our ladies some wine before they get cranky”

 

Ashlyn and Chad walked and talked about life on their way to the bar to meet Craig.

 

“Craig my man, how have you been doing? Where is your gorgeous wife at ?”

 

“Ashlyn! I was hoping to see you tonight. I have been good trying to stay out of trouble but you know my trusty partner here does that. T should be here somewhere. She is probably plotting with our wife’s.”

 

“Which one of them smuggled liquor in? I know Ali didn’t.”

 

Chad raised his hand. Ashlyn and Craig laughed. Anytime the 3 couples got together they would bring liquor with them. They loved to give shots out to their friends and of course take a few. Sometimes they befriend some of the interns and they get them hammered. The intern they all loved was Jaime. Now Jaime is a staple in the group. Those four ladies can cause some hell.

 

“So Ashlyn, did Ali tell you want we’re announcing tonight?”

 

Ashlyn leaned against the bar waiting for the bartender to reach them. Ashlyn was a little thrown off by Craig’s tone.

 

“Well she said that you guys were going to announce a new partner. She said people are afraid this new partner will lay people off. Is that true?”

 

Chad and Craig look at each other and began to laugh. Ashlyn looked at them like they were crazy.

 

“I got this one Craig. Ashlyn no one is going to get fired. When you find out how the new partner is you aren’t going to be surprised. I think you will be pretty damn happy.”

 

Ashlyn’s facial expression didn’t change.

 

“What Chad is telling you is don’t worry about Ali’s job. Now let’s go get our ladies drinks. Should we get Jaime one too?”

 

Chad and Ashlyn stared at him with a knowing look.

 

“Right dumb question.”

 

Once the trio got the drinks and headed back to the table they saw their wife’s and Jaime laughing and passing Tiffany’s purse around.

 

Ashlyn went behind her wife and leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then Ashlyn handed Ali a glass of red wine.

 

“Already getting started I see.” Ashlyn joked.

 

“Want some Blondie?” Tiffany asked

 

“T she is my DD. So I will drink for her.”

 

Ashlyn sat besides Ali and leaned close to her ear.

 

“Baby slow down. “

 

Ali turned to look at her wife with a confused look. Ashlyn saw the irritation in her wife’s eyes but Ashlyn knew how Ali got when she had a little too much. Especially when she is around Ana, Tiffany and Jaime.

 

“Ashlyn I’ll be fine.” Ali bit out

 

“I know baby but –“

 

“Blondie leave her alone. Come over here and tell me how you have been. I have missed you?”

 

Ashlyn stands back up and sits next to Tiffany. For the 20 minutes the table was full of conversation and laughs. Chad and Craig stood and told the table they had to get this event started. For the first 20 minutes of the dinner they gave awards out and bonus’ out. The next 20 minutes were the to men talking about the future of the firm.

 

“With all this talk about the future of the firm that leads us to announce who we would love to offer a spot to become one of our partners. This individual has been with us since their days of interning for us. “

 

Craig stepped aside and allowed Chad to finish their shared speech.

 

“This person has put so many hours in at the office even when they were 8 months pregnant. She is one intense lawyer in and out of the courtroom. She always has killer nails and a contagious smile. Please help us welcome our future partner Ali Harris.”

 

Ashlyn stood with her wife and hugged and kissed her.

 

“I’m so proud of you Alex.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear before Ali walked to the front to the men.

 

Ashlyn was so proud of her wife. She couldn’t believe that she was able to share this moment with Ali. Her thoughts were cut off by the the sound of Ali’s voice.

 

“Wow I cant believe this. I remember starting as a intern for these two old men. I want to thanks these two men and everyone I work with. You guys make this crazy firm home for me. I want to thank my go to girl Jaime. She keeps me on track and sane most day. Finally I want to thank my beautiful wife Ashlyn. She has been acting as two moms as I have been working 24/7 all year long. Thank you babe. Thank you Chad and Craig for this great opportunity.”

 

With that Ali walked back to her seat and Chad announced dinner would start. Ali made it back to her seat and everyone gave her a hug and some congratulations. There wasn’t much room for conversation because dinner was being placed in front of everyone. As dinner went on conversation flowed. The tables conversation consisted of kids, life and Jaime’s dating life.

 

“Ladies we should go out after words. Go find Jaime a man!” Tiffany suggested

 

“Please Ash, can we?” Ali pleaded while sliding her hand up Ashlyn’s thigh under the table.

 

Ashlyn could see the shots were hitting Ali. When Ali drank she will become touchy and very suggestive towards her wife.

 

“Well babe it’s up to group and leave Jaime alone ladies.”

 

“We don’t have a choice Ash. Our women have spoken. Jaime sorry kid you’re screwed.”

 

Ashlyn pulled out her phone and sent a quick text off to Addison who was watching Devon while they were out.

 

**Addy:  Hey Add I just wanted to give you a heads up that we won’t be home until later. Please get your brother to bed around 11:00. If you need anything call me. Love you Addison.**

 

 

Everyone climbed into the cars and meet at The Standard. Ashlyn knew that the night was just starting and hoped it ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Ali's dress looks like:
> 
> https://www.macys.com/shop/product/nightway-lace-halter-gown?ID=2991200&pla_country=US&CAGPSPN=pla&CAWELAID=120156340008618019&CAAGID=15321449581&CATCI=aud-374536321189:pla-382135021631&cm_mmc=Google_Womens_PLA-_-RTW+Womens_Women%27s+Dresses+-+GS_Nightway-_-66679072501-_-pg1984049_c_kclickid_fe057fc4-06c0-4679-be27-64144c8be666&trackingid=424x1984049&catargetid=120156340018370934&cadevice=c&gclid=Cj0KCQjwn4ncBRCaARIsAFD5-gV_TuTIyVVZebddYIS3yXK4nE3ozaWQuMofKkvynSydfHY6O0L6gJsaAnLSEALw_wcB


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have been holding this chapter for a month now. I got a new job and school is kicking my ass. This chapter isn't much but its something. I am hoping with being the only one in the house this week I can get some chapter written. 
> 
> AGAIN I AM SORRY !!!!! 
> 
> Send me what your thoughts are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

For a Wednesday night the club was full to the brim. As soon as they got through the doors you could feel the bass of the speakers. Ashlyn follows ali though the crowd towards the group that had somehow beat the couple to the club. Ashlyn couldn’t help staring at Ali’s ass as they made their way through the crowd. How could she not? Her wife was hot! Once they finally made it to the table Tiffany was handing Ali shots and Ashlyn a beer. Ashlyn pulls Ali to her after she takes her shots.

 

“Babe slow down. Please Al.”

 

Ali looked up at Ashlyn and just rolled her eyes and headed over where Tiff and Ana were dancing.

 

_Great Ashlyn_ thought.

 

Ashlyn just shook her head and headed to the booth the guys and Jaime were sitting in.

 

“Jaime why aren’t you out there with the girls dancing?”

 

Ashlyn instantly noticed Jaime’s body language said didn’t really want to be there. She felt like Jaime was another kid to her so she had to figure out what was wrong.

 

“I need to relax first” Jaime said

 

“Jaims come with me and lets go get a drink.” Ashlyn gestured to the bar.

 

Jaime scooted out of the booth and headed towards the bar with Ashlyn. Once they got to the bar top Ashlyn turned to the younger girl.

 

“Spill Holding. You aren’t being your party girl self. What gives?”

 

Jaime sigh and flagged the bartender down. She orders a Crown and Coke and a beer for Ashlyn. She downed the drink and turned to Ash.

 

“I don’t want them to set me up. Don’t get me wrong I love them and hang out with them but fuck can we go out one time without them trying to set me up. It is getting old.”

 

Ashlyn knew this would come up but she didn’t really know how to address it.

 

“Do the guys suck that bad?”

 

“No, they are nice.”

 

“But?”

 

Ashlyn watched Jaime and followed her line of vision. It was to the other Bartender on the other side of the bar. Then it clicked for the blonde.

 

“Is it because it’s men?”

 

Jaime’s eyes snapped up to Ashlyn and she saw the fear in the younger girl’s eyes.

 

“Hey kid we don’t have to talk about it today but I am always around to talk if you need it. I won’t tell Ali but I will tell her to back off about the dating thing. Ok?”

 

Ashlyn didn’t even wait for the response before turning to the bar and flagging down the bartender for another Crown and Coke for Jaime. Once the drink was in the girls hand they walk back to the group. The wives were still dancing when they finally got through the crowd of people. Ashlyn sat in the booth and watched Ali dance. She could see her carefree wife coming out and it brought a smile to her face. She has missed seeing Ali smile and laugh or just having fun in general. She was so caught up watching her wife’s body that she barely noticed Ali staring right back at her. Ashlyn got up and made her way to her wife.

 

Ali pushed her back into Ashlyn front and began to grind. Ali felt her wife’s hands on her hips moving with her. She has missed dancing with the blonde. Ali was definitely pushing the fine line of being drunk. She was definitely feeling the shots hitting her. She grabbed Ashlyn right hand and placed it on her stomach and ran her hand up Ashlyn’s neck. Ashlyn knew that Ali was going to get touchy when the shots hit her. This isn’t the way she wants the brunette. She turned the lawyer to face her and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Baby I think it is time for us to leave.” Ashlyn yelled over the music

 

“Just dance with me Ashlyn. Relax.”

 

Ashlyn knew it was going to be an up hill battle to get Ali to leave. Even though Ali gets touchy and lovey when she drinks, she also is ready for a fight. Ashlyn can remember a time at a frat party in college Ali and her getting in a screaming match for over an hour. It was over something stupid but this would happen from time to time when not only Ali drank but Ashlyn as well.

 

“Ok. I am going back to sit with the guys and send Jaime over.”

 

Ashlyn turned to leave but Ali grabbed her wrist. Ashlyn turned to see a very anger Ali staring at her. Ashlyn began to prepare herself.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Ashlyn sighed

With that Ali walked over to Tiffany and Ana and tells them goodbye and then went over to the booth to Jaime and the guys. Ashlyn still stood there watching Ali. She really didn’t want to get in the car with an angry Ali. Ashlyn followed her wife and said her goodbyes. When she got to Jaime and remaindered her to text her when she was ready to talk. Ali waited for Ashlyn to finish saying goodbye. She was pissed that her wife wanted to ruin her fun. It was her night and she had to ruin it. Yeah she had had a lot to drink but she wasn’t being stupid.

 

Ashlyn finished with her goodbyes and head towards her angry wife. Ali saw her walking towards her and she turned on her heels to walk to the car.

 

Once they both made it to the car Ashlyn unlocked the car and Ali got in with a slam of the door. They drove for a few minutes and finally Ashlyn broke the silence

 

“So you going to tell me why you are upset with me?”

 

Ali turned to her and just stared at her. Ashlyn prepared for the yelling.

 

“I don’t understand why we had to leave Ashlyn? I am not being sloppy drunk. Yes I am definitely feeling it but I am not make a fucking fool of myself.”

 

Ashlyn was relieved when her wife was calm but she could hear the anger through her words.

 

“Babe I wasn’t mad because you are tipsy. I wanted to get you home and out of the dress but you just jumped down my throat.”

 

Ali just looked at her wife like a deer in headlights.

 

“Oh”

 

Ashlyn took her wife’s hand and brought it up to her lips.

 

“Baby I was done sharing you with our friends. I wanted to show you how proud of you I am for making partner.”

 

Ashlyn couldn’t see her in the dark car but knew her wife was blushing.

 

“I am sorry Ash. I just jumped to conclusions and I should have just asked why. Can I still stay?”

 

Ashlyn chuckled

 

“I don’t think I will allow you to move out again. We need to get you out of the hotel and back home permanently. I hate not having you home.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing stud.”

 

The pair made it home and in bed in record time. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

 

 

 

The next morning the pair was woken up by a very excited Devon.

 

“Mom!!! You stayed here last night? Does that mean you are coming home? Please say yes!”

 

Ali smiled at her son and lifted up the comforter to allow him to get underneath. Once her son was snuggled close to her and kissed him head.

 

“Well D, your mama and I can talk about me moving back. I will be around a lot more though.”

 

“Don’t listen to her D. your mom is coming home if that is the last thing I do.”

 

Ali smiled at her wife’s words. Ali felt Ashlyn cuddle her and her son. They haven’t done this in a long time. They were just missing Addison.

 

“Ok you two get up and start getting ready. I will go get Addy up.”

 

As she was leaving she heard her wife and son groan and she chuckled. They were every much alike.

 

Ali took a deep breath and knocked on her daughters door. She didn’t hear any movement so she walked in to wake Addy up.

 

Ali walked up to her daughter bed and sat on the edge. She stroked Addison’s cheek and smoothed her baby heads on her head.

 

“Addy come on baby wake up.”

 

Addy groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. Ali chuckled and knew Addy was her daughter.

 

“Come on Addy. Time to get up and ready for school.”

 

Addy shot up and shared at her mom.

 

“Are you home for good?”

 

“I hope so. Is that ok with you?”

 

Addy pulled her mom into a hug and whispered yes.

 

“Good. Now get up and ready for school. Love ya.”

 

Once the whole Harris family was down in the kitchen eating breakfast Ali sat at the table and watched her family. The kids shoved food down their throats and Ashlyn was talking to Devon about school.

 

“Mom are you going to be at my soccer game tonight?”

 

“I will be there. I might be a little late as I have a late meeting with Chad. I am currently trying to get Chad to move it. Don’t worry Addy I will be there.”

 

Ashlyn set her coffee down and stared at her wife. Addy saw the look on her mama’s face and quickly stepped in to save her mom.

 

“No Worries. I believe you mom.”

 

Ali didn’t get to respond as Ashlyn ushered the kids into the car.

 

“Ashlyn I will be there.”

 

“I hope so Ali.”

 

Once Ali was in the office she went straight to Chad’s office. She walked in and sat down right in front of her now partner.

 

“Good morning Kriegs.”

 

“Hey Chadly. I need a favor.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I need us to move our meeting this afternoon. Addy has a game and I need to be there. Can we make it a lunch meeting?”

 

“you got it kid. You are buying lunch though. I am a bit hung over and need grease in my stomach.”

 

Ali laughed

 

“So I see you and Ashlyn are in a better place?”

 

Ali smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah it is going to still take time to get back to where we were. So that is why I need to be at this game and every game after that for my kids. Chad my kid is going to be getting a national team call up any day now and I need to be there when she does. I need to be active in their lives.”

 

“Ali I have been waiting for you to come into my office and tell me this. I need you to understand the struggle between balancing being a lawyer and family. Ana has threatened to leave me numerous time when the kids were little. I wasn’t around to help and she got tried of it. So I went to Craig and told him I needed a better schedule or I would walk. As you can see I am now a partner with you two. He told me it took a lot of balls to go to him and tell him what I wanted. Ali I need you to understand that we saw the change in you when everything went down with Ashlyn. “

 

Ali opened her mouth the speak but chad held his hand up for her to stop.

 

“Ali you looked like shit every day for a solid week. I almost at Ana kidnap you to see what was going on but the I spoke to Jaime first. She told me that you and Ashlyn were going through a rough patch and that is all she said. I want you to learn from this and know that Ash will not stand for this shit again. Do you understand me ? She is one of my good friends and I know how much she loves you.”

 

“Thanks Chad. I really appreciate it. I don’t know what I would do if she really left me. I can live without her or the kids. I know I have a lot to make up for and it is going to take time. Besides your schedule what did you do?”

 

“You need to ask my wife because right now we need to get to meetings and lunch. I am sending you home early today. So you can spend time with your wife before the game.’

 

“You’re not fun Chadly. I will have to call her later and set up a dinner date with her. Lets go boss man.”

 

On the other side of the city Ashlyn was pulling her Jeep to the shop. It was her turn to check up on the shop. Kelley and Ashlyn only went in when they had to cover someone’s shift or to order new merchandise. They trusted their employees to run the shop and not do anything stupid. Ashlyn had two coffee cups in hand. One for the manager Riley and herself. She loved Riley like he was one of her own. He would hangout at the house and have dinner from time to time. He was a student at the University of Florida. Ashlyn remembers what it is like being in college and away from home so she took the kid under her wing.

 

“Yo Riley. How are you dude?”

 

“Hey Ash. I wasn’t expecting you today but I see you come baring coffee. I’m good Mama A. School sucks but I will get through it.”

 

“I am glad kiddo. So tell me how are things running?”

 

It has been a little slow but we have some people coming in for longboard stuff. We both know we will pick up during the summer time.”

 

“This is true my friend. Summer is always our peak season but I know Kelley and I are wanting to get people before summer. What if we did a board sale? Back to school sale for boards and scooters?”

 

“I think that would be a dope idea. I know freshman will need a boards. That’s how I stumbled in my first year.”

 

“Yeah and you never left.”

 

Riley flipped her off while she laughed.

 

“Speaking of summer I was wondering if I could stay and work over the summer?”

 

Ashlyn looked at riley and saw he looked nervous.

 

“You know you can Riley. Where will you stay until your dorm room is ready for the new year?”

 

“Well that’s why I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if I could rent the pool house this summer?”

 

Ashlyn smiled at the nervous boy.

 

“I will have to talk to Al but you know she loves you like her own as well. So I will have to get back to you. Also you will not be renting it out. You need to save all your money. I think I want you doing lessons this year. Again I will need to Mama K about that also.”

 

Riley pulled Ashlyn into a bone crushing hug and thanked her over and over.

 

“Alright kiddo I got to go but hold down the fort. I will also let you know what Ali said.”

 

Riley said his goodbyes and watched the blonde leave.

 

 

 

About 2 o’clock Ali was pulling into the high school parking lot and saw her wife getting out of the Jeep. Ashlyn saw her and waited for her wife to park. Ali quickly parked and got out to greet Ashlyn.

 

“Hi babe. Thanks for waiting for me.”

Ashlyn pulls her wife into a hug and pecks her on the lips.

 

“Of course. Pretty girl. How was your day ?”

 

“it was good and yours? Where is D?”

 

“It was good but tonight I want to talk to you about something. Before you ask its not bad. Oh D is saving our seats. I dropped him off before I parked.”

 

“Oh ok sounds good Ash. Lets go watch our girl kick ass.”

Ali slightly feared the conversation that was going to happen after the game but she knew whatever it was had to be say. She was just happy to be enjoying a few hours with her family. 

Maybe things were getting better....


End file.
